


Un tipo de magia distinto

by Bluebell_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Potterlock, Teenlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell_23/pseuds/Bluebell_23
Summary: Aunque Sherlock nació en una familia de sangre pura, vive en las afueras del mundo mágico, debido a la forma en que procesa la magia. John, por otra parte, nació en una familia muggle, pero ha vivido entre magos desde que fue a Hogwarts. Debido a una maldición en su pierna y lo que ha sido de su vida por esa razón, John está listo para dejar el mundo mágico. Hasta que conoce a Sherlock. (Fluff con algunas libertades mágicas)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Un tipo de magia distinto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Different Kind of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630972) by [slashscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashscribe/pseuds/slashscribe). 



> Traducción de un gran y hermoso fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten y que la traducción sea satisfactoria. Cualquier observación será bien recibida.

Es un tibio día de verano y Sherlock yace en el césped fresco, disfrutando la áspera textura contra su piel y observando con delicia una mariposa brillante que vuela sobre su cabeza. Su magia es tibia y suave, deja tras de sí pálidas luces parpadeantes que Sherlock aprendió a no describir para evitar que Mami lo llame “chiflado”. Levanta su pequeña mano y permite que sus dedos vaguen entre su rastro, soltando risitas cuando la mariposa lo roza. 

Escucha a Mami llamándolo para que entre a almorzar, pero algunas mariposas resplandecientes se han unido a la que él observa y son hermosas, con sus alas naranjas brillando bajo el sol de mediodía, su magia tibia y calmante como una manta de lana, así que la ignora. Ella grita de nuevo y después usa un Sonorus. 

Sherlock da un respingo. La magia de Mami se siente fría y le causa comezón, como si estuviera rodando en ortiga más que yacer en el pasto fresco, rodeado de mariposas. El no quiere ir con Mami, quiere quedarse en el césped. Puede sentir la magia en el aire, piensa en lo que quiere y levanta su mano. El Sonorus y la voz de Mami se detienen y Sherlock no necesita mirar para saber que está enojada. Él se ríe con placer y continúa su juego con las mariposas. 

Sherlock tiene cuatro años y es la primera vez que usa magia. A diferencia de la mayor parte de los niños, esto no es accidental.

\--

Mycroft recibe su carta de Hogwarts más tarde ese verano. Sherlock observa a Mami abrazarlo y después Papá crea una fuente de confetti brillante que dispara de la punta de su varita. Sherlock se ríe extasiado y le pide que lo haga de nuevo. Lo hace, porque le gusta complacer a Sherlock y el pequeño lo observa cuidadosamente. Puede sentir el remolino de magia naranja y tibia de su padre y la distintiva nitidez de su hechizo, siente el movimiento de su varita en lo profundo de su estómago. Parpadea y observa el arcoiris brillante y colorido de confetti que flota en el aire, cae y desaparece. 

Sherlock levanta su mano y siente la magia a su alrededor, su propia magia, gira su mano tal como giró la magia de su padre y crea el nítido tirón que sintió cuando su padre hizo el hechizo. Ríe con placer cuando llueve confeti sobre todos ellos, pero esta vez en azules y morados, porque esos son sus colores favoritos. 

Su risita desaparece cuando se da cuenta que todos lo miran. Mycroft lo mira con el ceño fruncido y Mami y Papá lucen asombrados. 

—Sherlock —dice Mami, su voz tiembla de un modo que Sherlock no comprende—. Haz eso de nuevo, querido. 

Sherlock frunce el ceño, no comprende porque todos están molestos con su confetti. A veces él no entiende muchas cosas. Se siente como si viviera en un mundo diferente al de todo el mundo. Sacude su cabeza, inseguro. 

—Nadie está molesto contigo, Sherlock. —dice Papá. Él parece entender la pesadumbre en sus hombros, sus ojos abiertos— Es solo que nunca te habíamos visto hacer magia como esa antes. Fue magnífico. 

Sherlock piensa en como Mami dice que habla Sirenio cuando explica cómo su magia se siente azul como el hielo y la de Papá se siente naranja y tibia. Piensa en la forma en la que celebraron su “magia accidental” aquel día que no había querido escuchar a Mami gritar por él y cómo nadie creyó cuando dijo que lo había hecho a propósito. Aún así, Papá dijo que su confetti fue magnífico, así que decide intentarlo de nuevo. 

Sherlock frunce un poco el ceño y siente su propia magia alrededor. Gira su mano y encuentra ese tirón que ahora sabe que crea el confetti, pero tira un poco más fuerte esta vez. Y en esta ocasión el confetti brilla en el aire y cae hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde se queda, hundiéndose en el desayuno de todos. Sus labios tiemblan y se sobresalta cuando Mami precipitadamente desaparece mágicamente su confeti. La magia de Mami se desliza sobre su piel, dejando escalofríos al levantarse. 

Ella lo mira de reojo y se aclara la garganta. 

—Bueno, supongo que esto amerita un viaje al callejón Diagon ¿no es así? ¡Imaginen, Mycroft, comenzando Hogwarts! 

Sherlock nunca ha estado en el Callejón Diagon, pero ha visto imágenes en libros y ha escuchado de Papá todo acerca de éste. Desea desesperadamente ir, incluso dejará que Mami le ponga poción alisadora en su cabello si debe hacerlo, aunque odia esa magia opaca y pesada que lo distrae cuando la siente sobre la cabeza. Le produce dolor de cabeza, pero vale la pena si eso significa que puede ir al Callejón Diagon. 

—¿Puedo ir, Mami? —pregunta Sherlock. 

—No. —responde Mycroft. Sherlock le lanza una mirada hostil. 

Mami lo considera un momento, pero Papá habla antes. 

—Claro que puedes —le dice— Todos iremos. 

—----

A Sherlock no le gusta viajar por la red Flu, pero vale la pena la magia que lo marea y lo presiona por todas partes si eso significa que puede ir al Callejón Diagon. Mami va primero, después Mycroft, finalmente Papá lo sujeta de cerca y los dos juntos entran a la red. 

Sherlock se aferra con fuerza a la mano de Papá una vez que salen de la red Flu y Papá lo coloca en el suelo para que camine solo. Él está congelado en su lugar, los ojos muy abiertos. Papá lo jala y lo hace avanzar para dejar que alguien más entre. 

Una vez que pisan la calle, brujas y magos están en todas partes, lo mismo que su magia. Los edificios crujen con magia, los hechizos flotan en todos lados y el dolor de cabeza que Sherlock ha tenido desde que Mami cubrió su ahora liso cabello con poción comienza a intensificarse. Empiezan a caminar, Mami dice algo emocionada acerca de "Madam Malkin. Túnicas para todas las ocasiones" y Mycroft camina orgullosamente, como si acabara de ser declarado el primer Ministro de Magia de once años, pero Sherlock se siente rodeado de caos. Se estremece y se aleja de un hombre que camina con un cartel de letras brillantes e intermitentes que anuncian una venta en Twilfitt y Tatting. La estridente magia pica en su piel como una fibra de acero y él trata de pegarse a la reconfortante magia naranja de Papá, pero hay tanta magia a su alrededor que comienza a sentir náuseas y pierde el rastro de la de su padre. 

Sherlock nunca ha estado rodeado de tanta magia antes. No se da cuenta que ha dejado de caminar, ni de que ha comenzado a hacer suaves sonidos que denotan su angustia, hasta que Papá lo levanta y lo lleva a una pequeña callecita entre dos edificios. Mycroft expresa su molestia y su vergüenza, mientras Mami trata de bloquear la vista para que no vean a su hijo. 

—Sherlock —dice Papá— ¿Estás bien? 

El edificio a su izquierda es viejo, y tiene por lo menos 16 hechizos diferentes en sí mismo. Sherlock los puede sentir, encantamientos y protecciones con una magia pesada y fría, que se siente como si lo agarrara sin soltarlo, justo donde su brazo se presiona contra la pared. Trata de alejarse de él y se arroja hacia su padre, cerrando sus pequeñas manos en su túnica mientras comienza a llorar. 

Le duele la cabeza y siente que pronto vomitará. En la calle, Mami lanza un hechizo para alisar la túnica de Mycroft y Sherlock da un respingo, siente el hechizo crujir sobre él, se presiona contra su padre y se balancea. 

Papá lo levanta. Le dice algo a Mami. Sherlock se aferra a los pliegues de su túnica y gime por la avalancha de magia a su alrededor, no escucha que su padre diga nada. 

—Sherlock, —dice papá, su voz es cálida, pero le duele la cabeza y solo lo hace sentir peor— Agárrate fuerte, Sherlock, justo así. Vamos a aparecernos. ¿Está bien? 

En ese momento es introducido en un vórtice de magia, tan apretada a su alrededor que siente que explotará. Llegan a casa y Sherlock vomita. 

Papá lo limpia y nota la forma en que su hijo salta por su suave Evanesco, así que no vuelve a usar magia después de eso. Lo lleva dentro y nota la forma en que Sherlock tira de su cabello y gime, así que le enjuaga la poción con agua tibia. Eso se siente bien, le gusta cómo se siente la toalla en su cabello, en lugar de la estática punzante de un hechizo secante. 

La habitación de Sherlock está fresca y oscura, Papá lo lleva a su cama y lo arropa, agradable y ajustado. Sherlock se hunde en sus cobijas y Papá se recuesta junto a él en la cama, le frota la espalda y permite que se aferre y llore.

\--

Hubo un tiempo en que la habitación secreta de Sherlock en el apartamento de Baker Street estaba llena de plantas hermosas. Una o dos no eran exactamente legales, pero estaban escondidas en el esplendor de todas las demás. Lentamente, sin embargo, las plantas “no exactamente legales” comenzaron a superar a las otras, hasta que sólo permanecieron las más ilícitas, ingredientes para pociones oscuras, de las que alteran la mente de forma mágica,  
variedades individuales de esas plantas mágicas que Sherlock había creado, y algunos otros especímenes bastante ilegales de flora mágica. Aunque ahora todo ha muerto. 

El suelo, que alguna vez fue césped frondoso, no es nada más que tierra seca, asomándose entre la tierra no hay nada más que residuos de algunas plantas ilegales. Debido, más que nada, al uso excesivo de dichas plantas, perdió la capacidad de cuidar su habitación oculta por algún tiempo. Ni siquiera está seguro de por qué entra de vez en cuando, pero a veces, cuando está aburrido, regresa al interior, examina las ramitas secas y las hojas muertas, con el deseo de encontrar un destello de brotes nuevos, aunque sabe perfectamente que no lo hará. Simplemente cierra la puerta tras de sí, con los hombres encorvados y el corazón pesado, cuidadosamente resguardando la una vez hermosa habitación. Mientras ve cómo desaparece la puerta en la pared con un silencioso gesto de sus largas y capaces manos, escucha a la Sra. Hudson que deja entrar a Mike escaleras abajo. 

Se congela al escuchar, con mucha atención, que hay una segunda voz con Mike, una que nunca ha escuchado antes. Puede sentir una magia nada familiar también y su corazón se acelera solo un poco, inseguro de por qué Mike traería a un extraño consigo. Definitivamente Mike no es como los demás, no espera llevar a alguien al circo de fenómenos, y aún así ha traído a alguien consigo. Sherlock no puede pensar en ninguna otra razón por la que lo ha hecho. 

Ajusta las mangas de su camisa cuidadosamente y alinea algunos libros mientras los dos pares de pasos suben las escaleras (curiosamente, uno tiene un cojeo muy notorio) y limpia algunos remanentes de una poción cuestionable en la que ha estado trabajando con un movimiento de su muñeca. Justo a tiempo para responder al golpe en la puerta. 

Inmediatamente ignora a Mike para analizar a su acompañante, un hombre más bajo y atractivo que deja caer su peso sobre un bastón. Magia fuerte y dorada, con una mancha oscura en el área de su pierna más débil. Curioso. 

—Hola, Sherlock. —dice Mike, jovial como siempre— Traje a mi amigo John conmigo. 

—John —interviene el amigo, extendiendo una mano para saludar a Sherlock.— John Watson. 

Sherlock nota el juego de hombros y mandíbula, la firmeza de la mano que sostiene, la fortaleza y el control sobre su magia. 

—Gryffindor —dice Sherlock sin pensar— Ex-auror, actualmente trabajando como sanador en San Mungo. 

Para su sorpresa, Mike se ríe, pero no en una forma que denote alguna burla.  
—Te dije, es brillante. —dice Mike a John, que aún sostiene su mano, pero ahora luce muy sorprendido, si sus cejas levantadas son confiables. 

—¿Cómo has intuido eso? —pregunta John— Y podrías sacudir mi mano antes de que se canse, ¿sabes? 

—Tedioso —murmura Sherlock, pero ofrece un rápido apretón de manos a pesar de todo, antes de retirar su mano abruptamente y observar a John con los ojos entrecerrados— Gryffindor es obvio. —-dice Sherlock con un gesto de su muñeca —cualquiera podría notarlo. Ex-auror es también obvio, dada la postura y la funda para varita. Acerca de San Mungo, fue obvio también, dada la insignia pegada en tu túnica. 

John mira su insignia y se ríe. 

—Oh, claro —dice tímidamente. Sherlock evitó mencionar que también puede sentir el residuo mágico de San Mungo sobre John, especialmente una magia fuerte y áspera que le pica en la nariz y que le hace sentir que John necesita un baño. 

—De hecho —dice Sherlock, que no sabe qué más se espera que diga— ¿Mike trajiste los ingredientes? 

—Claro —dice Mike, que saca un paquete grande y se lo pasa. Ocasionalmente Mike hace de mensajero y consigue ingredientes para pociones en boticas que no hacen envíos con lechuzas, cuando Sherlock no quiere tomarse la molestia de ir a Diagon o al Callejón Knockturn. 

Sherlock toma el paquete y lo coloca en el suelo, lo abre a mano y sin magia, dado que tiene invitados. 

—Parece que está todo en orden, gracias. —dice Sherlock restando importancia. Saca el dinero que tenía preparado de su bolsillo y se lo pasa a Mike, les da la espalda para volver con sus ingredientes y con la mano hace un gesto hacia sus invitados— Estoy seguro de que podrán encontrar la salida. —dice, cuando Mike no se mueve. 

—De hecho, si aún buscas compañero de apartamento, John también. —dice Mike. Su voz es dudosa y se escucha nervioso, pero existe ese típico tono cálido y esperanzado.— Él está un poco… un poco cansado del mundo mágico, para ser honesto, y no puede pagar una renta solo, así que me pareció una buena combinación que se estableciera aquí, contigo.

Sherlock se queda congelado, agachado sobre su caja de ingredientes. Mentalmente revisa todo lo que ha notado acerca de John hasta ahora, evalúa si es posible o no. Lentamente se levanta, observa a John una vez más— Toco el violín. —le dice— muy seguido, a veces incluso de noche. Casi siempre, además, hago experimentos con pociones en la cocina, algunos de ellos son algo… peligrosos. A veces no hablo. Durante días, incluso. ¿Es eso un problema? 

Siente un extraño revoloteo en su pecho cuando habla, algo frágil que no quiere analizar, pero mantienen un exterior calmado y sosegado. No se siente esperanzado, exactamente, pero algo acerca de este extraño parece diferente a la mayoría de los idiotas con los que se ha cruzado, incluso si se trata de un Gryffindor, que, Sherlock sabe, podría significar que actúa precipitadamente y sin pensar. 

—No, ningún problema. —dice John.— Algunas veces no duermo de todas formas, así que estoy seguro de que el violín estará bien, de hecho. Una vez que todo esto se encuentre desempacado apropiadamente. —Echa un ojo a su alrededor, observando todo. 

Sherlock siente una descarga de algo molesto, pero lo ignora. Incómodo observa el desastre en el que se ha convertido su estancia. Deberá ordenar, piensa. 

\------

John se muda al día siguiente. Sherlock ha ordenado cuidadosamente la habitación y se ha esmerado en ignorar la extraña anticipación que se ha creado en su interior desde que conoció a John, el día anterior. No sabe qué esperar o cómo interactuar con él, no es bueno para tratar con la gente, especialmente personas con magia, y está seguro de que John estará solo un día o dos y después decidirá que ya ha sido suficiente. 

John está arriba acomodando sus cosas en la segunda habitación. (“Si es que necesitan dos habitaciones”, dijo la Sra. Hudson con una risita, lo que causó un arrebato de John, porque, claro que necesitaría esa habitación, y al mismo tiempo causó que Sherlock sintiera algo en su estómago que no había comprendido.) Sherlock escucha los sonidos nuevos de pasos irregulares sobre su cabeza y no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo. Se ocupa con unas notas de pociones que ha hecho antes, en la semana, pero es muy difícil concentrarse, distraído como está por los sonidos y la magia extraña que se mueve escaleras arriba. Curiosamente, la marca de magia de John no es agresiva o extraña para él, pero necesita observar un poco más de cerca y más profundamente. Está manchada, de todas formas, por la maldición en su pierna, la cual Sherlock realmente desea investigar. 

Pronto, el inestable sonido de los pasos de John, al que Sherlock comienza a acostumbrarse ya, baja por las escaleras y Sherlock se asegura de parecer ocupado. 

—Todo mudado. —dice John un poco incómodo. Sherlock levanta la vista, lo ve cerca del sofá, luego cercano la silla en la que se encuentra él, antes de acomodarse en la silla de enfrente, ajustando una almohada para satisfacer sus requerimientos. 

—Ehm.. Está un poco frío ¿no? ¿Te molesta si yo…? —John hace un gesto hacia la chimenea y Sherlock mueve la mano con indiferencia, aunque en realidad está ansioso de atestiguar y analizar su magia. 

John saca su varita y lanza el hechizo. Se siente tibio y relajante. Su magia es dorada y se desliza por el aire sin esfuerzo. La chimenea rápidamente arde con un fuego suave y no se siente estático, ni pica. Solo es tibio. 

—Ehm… no fuiste a Hogwarts ¿o si? —pregunta John, sacándolo de su análisis— Parecemos de la misma edad y estoy seguro de que te recordaría. 

—No. —dice Sherlock, bruscamente. —Claro que no fui a Hogwarts. Seguro que Mike te ha informado de mi apellido y estoy seguro de que has escuchado los rumores del hermano más joven de los Holmes. —De pronto se siente nervioso, seguro de que John se irá. Todo el mundo lo hace una vez que se dan cuenta de quién es. 

—Sí, claro, los he escuchado. —dice John, pero no hay nerviosismo en sus palabras— No tiendo a escuchar rumores, particularmente los que son basura. ¿Fuiste a Beauxbatons? ¿Durmstrang? Digo, claramente no eres Squib, si has estado ordenando ingredientes para pociones. 

Squib. La palabra lo irrita, las connotaciones lo irritan. La Sra. Hudson es Squib, pero es más lista y más capaz que cualquier bruja o mago que haya conocido, piensa. 

—Sí, estás en lo correcto. —dice Sherlock, aunque aún está a la defensiva de un modo que no comprende— No soy un Squib. —no lo pretende, pero escupe la palabra. 

—Hey, nada en contra de los Squib —dice John acaloradamente. 

Sherlock parpadea sorprendido.

—No lo dije de ese modo. —dice— Yo no… claro que no hay nada malo con los Squibs. La mayoría de los magos no son de esa opinión, sin embargo. 

—Bueno, aparentemente ninguno de los dos somos como la mayoría de los magos, entonces. —dice John, no tan agitado como antes, pero aún observa a Sherlock de modo que lo hace sentirse como si estuviera bajo un microscopio, lo cual resulta un giro extraño para él. —Cómo sea, ¿cuál fue entonces? ¿Beauxbatons? ¿Durmstrang?

—No fui a la escuela. —dice Sherlock— tuve tutores privados. 

—Oh —dice John, sin saber exactamente cómo tomar la respuesta de Sherlock. 

—Probablemente fue lo mejor, la escuela puede ser difícil. 

—La mayoría de los hijos de muggles aman Hogwarts. —dice Sherlock— ¿Tú no? 

—¿Cómo sabes que soy hijo de muggles?

Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco. 

—Usaste encantamientos para limpiar tu habitación, pero guardaste tu ropa sin magia. Y estás cansado del mundo mágico. Muy pocos magos de familias mágicas actuarían de esa forma. —dice sin pensar. 

John frunce el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, acerca de los encantamientos para limpiar?

Sherlock parpadea, de pronto se da cuenta que ha hablado sin pensar. Esa es la razón por la que no le gusta hablar con magos. 

—Oh— responde— tú sabes, tú estabas…

—No tienes encantamientos rastreadores o espías ahí arriba, lo he notado— dice John— ¿Cómo sabes entonces?

Sorpresivamente, su pregunta no se siente mal intencionada hacia Sherlock, aunque él es conocido por leer mal las intenciones de las personas. 

—Claro que no tengo encantamientos rastreadores en tu habitación —responde Sherlock— no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por el tipo de magia que usas. 

—Bien, entonces ¿cómo sabes?

Sherlock lo observa y se da cuenta que John no dejará ir esto. Seguro que John se irá se resigna a decir la verdad.

—Mi relación con la magia es… diferente.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? —pregunta John. Parece intrigado, y aunque no parece malintencionado Sherlock sabe lo rápido que la gente puede cambiar de opinión, así que siente muy poca esperanza de su actitud. 

—Yo experimento la magia de una forma que es muy… diferente a la de otras personas. —dice tenso, alejando la vista de John, guardando sus manos con fuerza en su regazo. No quiere decir nada más, no desea que John se vaya. 

—Oh— dice John, que parece incómodo. —Bien. Eso está bien entonces. 

—Ya lo sé. 

Hay un silencio incómodo entre ambos por un momento, interrumpido solo por el tictac del reloj de Sherlock y el suave sonido de las llamas en la chimenea. Sherlock no sabe cómo tomar la respuesta de John. Nadie ha reaccionado así antes. Vuelve a sentir ese frágil aleteo en su interior, algo como esperanza, pero la ignora cuidadosamente, sabe que no tiene sentido caer en eso. 

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta Sherlock abruptamente, justo al mismo tiempo en que John dice “me muero de hambre”. Se miran y de pronto les viene una risa ligeramente nerviosa, que pasa tan rápido como ha surgido. Algo se aligera en el ambiente y Sherlock permite que esa cosa que no llamará esperanza en su interior crezca solo un poco. 

—Conozco un buen restaurante italiano. —aventura Sherlock, aunque esto hace que su corazón lata un poco más rápido al sugerirlo— Es un lugar muggle, así que tendrás que esconder tu varita. 

—Está bien. —dice John— Prefiero no ir al Callejón Diagon, para ser honesto. 

—Bien. Yo tampoco. 

Y simplemente así, salen a cenar. 

\-----

—¡Sherlock! —dice Angelo cuando entran al restaurante. Saluda a Sherlock con un abrazo que Sherlock acepta incómodo, pero que no responde. A pesar de esto, Angelo no se desanima por su reacción. Les asignan una mesa junto a la venta y les acerca una vela, mientras murmura algo sobre “hacer la atmósfera más romántica para ellos”. 

—No es una cita. —le dice John, pero Angelo ya se ha ido y sus palabras flotan en el aire. John se mueve en su asiento incómodo, se aclara la garganta y acomoda los cubiertos en la mesa minuciosamente, gira hacia Sherlock. 

—Sales mucho a citas ¿entonces? —pregunta John. 

Sherlock lo mira con disgusto y para su sorpresa John se ríe.

—Tomaré eso como un no —dice John divertido— Yo tampoco lo hago mucho en estos días, por si te lo preguntabas. —añade. 

Sherlock entrecierra los ojos. 

—No me lo preguntaba.

—Oh, está bien. —responde John, parece un poco incómodo y de pronto Sherlock se da cuenta de que no tiene idea acerca de qué se supone que debe hablar. 

—Así que… educado en casa. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te gustó? —pregunta John. 

—No particularmente —dice Sherlock. Sus hombros se relajan solo un poco cuando John abre la conversación de nuevo. —Mis tutores eran idiotas y mis padres irritantes. 

John se ríe. 

—Suena complicado 

Sherlock expresa su acuerdo, se detiene por un momento antes de mirar a John con agudeza. 

—Así que.. ¿Qué hace un ex-auror trabajando como sanador general en San Mungo? ¿No te resulta un poco aburrido? 

—Directo al punto. ¿No? —responde John, aunque no parece especialmente molesto. —Es un poco aburrido. Más que “solo un poco”. Ya no puedo trabajar como auror en realidad, con mi pierna. 

—¿Nadie ha podido romper la maldición? —pregunta Sherlock. 

—Obviamente no —responde John con firmeza, mientras frota su muslo debilitado bajo la mesa. 

Hay mucho que Sherlock quiere decir acerca de su pierna, pero es interrumpido por Angelo que les sirve vino. Después John pregunta sobre su investigación en pociones y el momento se ha ido. 

\-----

Más tarde esa noche, John está en su habitación, al parecer durmiendo, y Sherlock entra en su habitación oculta. Limpia algunas de sus viejas plantas muertas, con sus hojas marchitas y sus tallos enredados y secos. Tendrá que conseguir plantas nuevas, piensa. 

\--...

—¿Estás haciendo veneno? —pregunta John. 

Sherlock levanta la mirada de la mezcla que observa, irritado. 

—Obviamente —dice— que por cierto, es bastante peligroso y apreciaría que no me interrumpieras.. 

—¿Por qué haces veneno? ¿Debería estar preocupado? 

Sherlock gira los ojos. 

—Si intentara envenenarte ¿crees que haría el veneno cuándo tu puedes pasar y verlo? 

—Supongo que no. —reconoce John— Pero el veneno es un poco... No. 

—Trabajo en un antídoto— dice Sherlock— No puedo crear un antídoto sin veneno. 

—¿Y en quién lo probarás? — pregunta John alarmado. 

—No seas idiota— responde Sherlock. —No lo probaré en nadie. Hay otras formas de probar antídotos, lo cual sabrías si hubieras puesto atención en pociones. 

—Han sido ya algunos años— dice John a la defensiva. 

—Sí, bastantes. —acepta Sherlock sin pensarlo mucho. 

—Hey— dice John como advertencia, al abrir la puerta del refrigerador para buscar comida. 

—Ten cuidado —dice Sherlock. —No tomes nada del estante de arriba. —Levanta la mirada justo para ver que su advertencia ha llegado demasiado tarde y John deja caer un contenedor alarmado. Sin pensarlo Sherlock agita la mano y el contenedor con intestino de cerdo vuelve al refrigerador a donde pertenece, ni una gota derramada en el suelo. 

John parpadea. 

—¿Eso fue…? ¿Qué fue eso? 

—Intestino de cerdo —dice Sherlock, volteando de nuevo a su poción. 

—Eso es un poco asqueroso —dice John 

—Eres ex auror y sanador. —señala Sherlock— ¿Realmente te molesta?

—Cuando está en el refrigerador con la comida, sí me molesta. —dice John.

Sherlock voltea los ojos. —Tiene hechizos contenedores. No contaminará nada. 

—Mmmm..

Sherlock puede sentir su mirada así que levanta la vista de sus notas. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras fijamente?

—No estaba mirándote —dice John— Solo pensaba que es la primera vez que te veo usar magia. ¿Prefieres los hechizos sin varita? Solo que no te oí conjurar nada. 

Sherlock mira hacia abajo nervioso. 

—Yo no.. debes estar impresionado de no haberme escuchado.

—Mmm… —Aún lo está observando, Sherlock puede sentirlo y observa las páginas frente a él con sus notas, desearía que le importara más qué es lo que dicen y menos la reacción John hacia él, pero por una vez está más interesado en una persona que en sus notas. 

—¿Quieres té? —pregunta John un momento después. 

Sherlock parpadea. 

—¿Té? —pregunta con sorpresa. 

—Iba a hacer un poco —dice John, que aún mira a Sherlock de modo que lo hace sentir incómodo e inseguro. 

—De acuerdo. —dice Sherlock después de un rato. Mira otra vez sus notas, aún desinteresado en su contenido. John es sorprendente. 

\------

Una mañana, se encuentran ambos en la estancia. John lee el periódico y Sherlock ordena algunos pergaminos cuando se escucha un golpeteo en la ventana de enfrente. Sherlock reconoce a la lechuza inmediatamente, claro, y va a abrirle. 

—Hola, Oliver —le saluda, estirando su mano hacia la lechuza, que ulula amablemente, pero luce impaciente al acomodarse en el dedo de Sherlock, golpeado con uno de sus talones impetuosamente— Sí, ya sé que estás apurado —le dice distraído, se apresura por la cocina con la lechuza aún en su mano estirada, ignorando la forma en que John lo observa. 

Le da a Oliver un premio y después vuelve a la estancia, desenrolla el pergamino y lo lee rápidamente mientras camina. Toma una pluma, añade algunas notas al final y lo ata nuevamente a la pata de Oliver antes de enviarlo de vuelta. 

Cuando se gira John aún lo mira divertido, con las cejas levantadas y algo como una sonrisa tímida curvando sus labios. 

Sherlock frunce el ceño en respuesta. 

—Estoy seguro de que has visto lechuzas antes.

—No aqu í—responde John.

Sherlock gira los ojos.

—Sí, bueno, hay veces en que es necesario llamar al servicio postal. 

—¿De quién era?

—Tengo algunos clientes regulares con envíos de pociones programados. Ellos envían siempre una lechuza antes para confirmar —le dice Sherlock— volviendo a su silla. —¿Eso es muy sorprendente?

—No —dice John— supongo que no. Un poco raro, quizá. Estoy acostumbrado a verte usar tu teléfono, no una lechuza. 

—Diferentes circunstancias exigen diferentes formas de comunicación —responde Sherlock— prefiero enviar mensajes de texto, de todas formas. Por mucho que los magos consideren que los muggles son idiotas incompetentes, suelen notar lechuzas volando por el centro de Londres a medio día. 

John suelta una risotada. 

—Es verdad. 

—Tú tampoco usas lechuzas muy seguido —señala Sherlock con perspicacia— De hecho nunca te he visto usar lechuzas. 

John se encoge de hombros. 

—No tengo a nadie a quién enviar lechuzas.

—¿No mantienes contacto con nadie de Hogwarts? ¿O aurores? —pregunta Sherlock.

John sacude la cabeza. 

—No realmente. Nunca he sido muy bueno para mantener a mis amigos y después de lo de mi pierna, fue.. Han sido… años complicados. El mundo mágico no siempre es muy abierto con la gente que no encaja en cierto molde. 

Por alguna razón, escuchar esas palabras de alguien más, escuchar a alguien como John decirlas, un Gryffindor, un auror, un sanador, hace que el corazón de Sherlock se encoja, lo hace sentir notado, de alguna forma a la que no está acostumbrado sentir. Es casi inquietante, pero no de una mala manera, solo que sabe cómo responder, así que simplemente dice:

—No, no lo hacen. 

John se aclara la garganta y sacude su periódico para leerlo de nuevo, claramente no quiere hablar más sobre el tema y Sherlock abre el pergamino que había estado mirando, pero hay algo tibio que se esparce entre ellos, a pesar de la reticencia de John para hablar de sí mismo, que distrae a Sherlock. 

\------

Sherlock está agitado. Da vueltas en la estancia, mueve la mano ocasionalmente y lanza libros al piso o a la pared, hay vasos rotos en la cocina que definitivamente son su culpa y no fue un accidente. 

Se detiene en medio del desastre, enrolla las manos sobre su cabello y tira de él, frustrado. Su antídoto no está funcionando. Ha intentado todo y no funciona bien. Agita su mano y lanza un libro que golpea la pared, pero esto no lo satisface. Está atrapado en su propio torbellino de frustración y no se da cuenta de que John ha entrado hasta que el hedor de la magia amarga de San Mungo lo alcanza, se gira hacia John, manos en la cintura, enojado, fosas nasales muy abiertas. 

—¿Qué mierda pasó? —pregunta John, que mira a su alrededor incrédulo. 

Sherlock respira pesadamente y la magia pegada a la túnica de John lo irrita. Con un movimiento de su mano arranca los rastros de magia que están por encima de toda la ropa de John, lo cual provoca que se agite y se acomode de nuevo sobre su cuerpo. 

—Hey —dice John— ¿Qué fue eso? 

Sherlock se toca la frente, cierra los ojos. Mueve una mano en el aire, no para hacer magia, sino para gesticular. —Estabas… la magia en ti. —dice. 

—¿Qué? 

Sherlock suspira. —No tengo tiempo para estupideces, John. Esto es... —Agita su mano de nuevo, lanza un libro a la pared— Este estúpido antídoto. 

—Hey, no te desquites con el apartamento. 

Sherlock pone las manos sobre su cabello, aprieta, vuelve la mirada hacia John, lo analiza, la información flota en su mente, tan rápido que casi no alcanza a procesarla. —Invitaste a salir a una mujer hoy. —escupe las palabras— dijo que no. Eso está bien, te hubieras decepcionado al final. No terminaste tu curry en el almuerzo, porque tiraste la mayor parte sobre tus piernas. Tu paciente de la tarde era...

—¡Hey! Sherlock... 

—¿Qué? 

—Siéntate, haré té.

— Té. ¿Té?

John se acerca a Sherlock, indiferente a la mirada en sus ojos o al desastre que ha creado. Lo alcanza y envuelve su brazo alrededor del brazo de Sherlock, ignora el hecho de que éste trata de separarse y lo guía al sofá. Sherlock está tan sorprendido que lo deja, se sienta, emite solo algunos sonidos agitados, ninguna expresión visceral hacia su compañero de apartamento. 

John saca su varita y está a punto de lanzar un hechizo, pero Sherlock lo alcanza y toma su varita, se la quita de la mano. 

—¡Hey! —dice John —¿Qué mierda?

—No uses magia. —dice Sherlock 

—No voy a limpiar esta mierda a mano —responde— Tú limpias, entonces. Y dame mi varita. 

Sherlock parpadea, se da cuenta de que ha robado la varita de John y la mira, siente el torrente de la magia de John en su mano. Pasa saliva, un poco más tranquilo por su tibieza, y tranquilamente se la devuelve, pero no lo mira. 

—No deberías arrancar varitas de la mano de las personas, en serio. —dice John, en su voz calmada se intuye algo más, algo que le hace ver a Sherlock el tipo de auror que John debe haber sido— Especialmente no ex-aurores. 

—Sí, eso estuvo..

—No estuvo bien. —completa John, sus palabras son como una mordedura. 

—No estuvo bien —repite Sherlock, que parpadea hacia sus manos, la adrenalina de su ira ya lo ha dejado. 

—Haré té. —dice John, quien se dirige a la cocina. —¡Oh maldita, sea! —dice. Y Sherlock se estremece cuando recuerda los vasos y matraces que rompió ahí. Mueve su mano y limpia el desastre, de mala gana hace lo mismo en la estancia, mientras John hace té sin usar magia. 

Sherlock se recuesta en el sofá y se gira hacia el respaldo, la frustración hierve en su interior, combinado con una sensación de decepción de sí mismo que no comprende. Agita sus dedos frente a su rostro, crea débiles luces que bailan sobre las puntas de sus dedos, traza patrones que ha creado en secreto desde pequeño y que repite cada vez que está molesto. Hay algo relajante en esas luces, la magia suave, el patrón. Cuando escucha a John acercarse a la estancia, cierra su mano en un puño. 

—Sherlock, tómate esto.

Sherlock suspira y se obliga a sentarse. Toma el té que John le ofrece y observa cómo se sienta en su propia silla. 

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta con escepticismo. 

Sherlock asiente y sopla su té. 

—¿Así que no usas varita entonces? ¿Ni encantamientos? 

Sherlock parpadea, se congela y levanta la vista hacia John. Se siente atrapado. 

—Está bien —dice John rápidamente— Es… es un tanto brillante, de hecho.

—¿Lo.. es? —pregunta Sherlock, seguro de que se ha perdido de algo en esta conversación. 

—¡Claro que lo es! —dice John— Nunca he visto a nadie usar la magia como tú lo haces. 

—Eso no es lo que la mayoría dice. —dice Sherlock

—¿Qué es lo que dicen, entonces?

—La palabra más educada que normalmente usan es “fenómeno”, el resto no vale la pena repetirlas. 

—Bueno, la mayor parte de las personas son idiotas. —dice John encogiéndose de hombros. 

Sherlock parpadea sorprendido. 

—Sí —dice, aún sintiéndose inseguro, pero también con una sensación desconocida que florece en su interior. —Lo son. 

—¿Por eso te educaron en casa con tutores entonces? ¿Hogwarts hubiera sido demasiado sencillo para ti? —pregunta John —No entiendo porque la gente dice que eres un Squib. 

—Tú acabas de decirlo, la mayor parte de las personas son idiotas —señala Sherlock. 

John se ríe y Sherlock no puede evitar la curva en la comisura de sus labios como respuesta, a pesar de la agitación que aún se retuerce en su estómago, pero no tanto como antes. 

—Pero en serio, ¿cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? —pregunta John.

Esta vez Sherlock se encoge de hombros. 

—No es.. Es cómo funciona mi magia, solamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a lo que dije antes. No me gusta repetirme. —dice Sherlock

—Tranquilo, no trato de burlarme ni nada —dice John, sorbiendo un poco de té. —Sólo soy curioso. 

—Guarda tu curiosidad para ti mismo. —responde Sherlock molesto. No sabe por qué está molesto, pero lo está. 

—No hay necesidad de ser un cretino. —dice John a la ligera, mientras toma el periódico. Frustrado, Sherlock lo hace caer sobre sus piernas y para su sorpresa John se ríe. 

—Jesús —dice John, pero sonríe— Eres ridículo. 

Sherlock bebe su té y finge que el calor en su estómago es solo por la bebida. 

\-----

Unos días más tarde, John lee el periódico como siempre y Sherlock recibe un mensaje de texto. Algunos más llegan de forma urgente y sus ojos se iluminan. 

—John —dice Sherlock mirándolo— Necesito un asistente. 

—¿Asistente?

—Supongo que estás familiarizado con el equipo de aurores que maneja incidentes mágicos en el interior del sistema policiaco muggle. 

—Sí, claro. —dice John, con el ceño fruncido baja su periódico para escuchar a Sherlock. 

—Ocasionalmente los apoyo resolviendo crímenes por ellos. —Sherlock con ligereza— Ha habido un asesinato y necesitan ayuda. ¿Te interesa?

—¿Quién es…?

—Lestrade. —dice Sherlock— también un Gryffindor, estoy seguro de que lo conoces. 

—¿Conoces a Greg? —pregunta John sorprendido. 

—¿Quién es Greg? —pregunta Sherlock impaciente, que ya se ha levantado y está a medio camino de la puerta. 

—Lestrade, idiota. 

—Oh. Sí, obviamente lo conozco. ¿Vienes?

John duda solo un momento antes de levantarse, bastón en mano. 

—Obviamente—dice y ambos sonríen antes de marcharse. 

\------

—Eso fue increíble. —dice Jon efusivamente más tarde, mientra se sientan en un restaurante de comida china para cenar— En serio, lo fue. 

—Sí, bueno, ya lo has dicho mucho. —dice Sherlock con la mirada pegada a la mesa, sus largos dedos ajustando el botón de su camisa, aunque no necesita ser ajustado. Hay un extraño revoloteo en su estómago, algo tibio que ha sentido más y más desde que se mudó John, algo que no sabe cómo tratar. 

—Sí, bueno, es verdad. —dice John— ¿Cómo supiste cómo encontrar el espejo maldito?

—Fue sencillo—dice Sherlock encogiendo los hombros— su magia era muy fuerte, así como la magia con la que lo ocultaron. 

—Nadie más pudo detectar esos encantamientos. —dice John— maldita sea, eran muy fuertes. 

Sherlock se encoge nuevamente, inseguro sobre qué decir. 

—No tienes que contarme acerca de tu magia —dice John— sé que no… por cualquier razón, no te gusta hablar de ello, pero es increíble, brillante. —hace una pausa y duda, Sherlock no lo mira, pero escucha con atención cada palabra, cada una de sus células en alerta. Nadie le ha hablado de esa forma antes. Nadie lo ha llamado “increíble”, simplemente lo pensaban incompetente.

—No sé qué te han dicho al respecto otras personas —dice John con cuidado— parece que… No soy brillante como tú, como tu mente, pero no soy un idiota tampoco, y parece que, quizá las personas no han sido… entusiastas con respecto a tu magia, pero es realmente… brillante. Tú eres brillante. 

Sherlock puede sentir como su rostro se sonroja, el sudor que surge en la palma de sus manos. Parece que hay un corto circuito entre su cerebro y su boca porque no logra hacerse hablar, abre su boca por un momento, pero nada sale, así que la vuelve a cerrar, está apunto de intentarlo nuevamente cuando, afortunadamente, el servicio llega, les entregan sus menús. Exhala por fin sin haberse dado cuenta antes que había retenido su respiración. 

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta John cuando Sherlock ni siquiera se mueve para tomar su menú. Suena titubeante, quizá avergonzado. 

Sherlock se aclara la garganta. 

—Sí—dice y finalmente toma el menú. Sus ojos pasan por encima de los platillos, pero no les presta atención, solamente piensa en las palabras de John. 

—Cuando era niño, nunca hice magia accidental. —dice después de un momento, sus ojos aún en el menú. No sabe por qué lo está diciendo, simplemente lo dice.

—¿No? — pregunta John

Sherlock sacude su cabeza. 

—No, fue... —se pierde, traga saliva, frota su pulgar contra la esquina del menú— La magia de cada uno se sentía diferente para mi. La de Mami era fría… la de Papá era naranja y tibia. Era… cuando la usaban, podía sentir su magia moverse y cambiar en el aire, y podía detectar la diferencia de su movimiento entre los diferentes hechizos. 

Es interrumpido por la mesera que regresa, John ordena una botella de vino sin preguntarle a Sherlock si le gustaría beber. Sherlock lo agradece. 

—¿Algo como sinestesia? —pregunta John

—Algo así, pero más intenso. —acepta Sherlock, su corazón palpita con fuerza. Nunca antes ha hablado de esto con nadie, nunca confió en nadie para contarle esta historia. Sutilmente conjura un hechizo alrededor de la mesa, se asegura de que nadie escuchará sus palabras, salvo John. 

—¿Conjuraste algo? —pregunta John de pronto.

Sherlock levanta la vista, sintiéndose como si lo hubieran atrapado con la mano en el frasco de galletas. 

—Está bien —le aclara John.

—¿Sentiste la magia? —pregunta Sherlock curioso. 

—Sentí algo un poco diferente. Yo fui auror, ¿sabes?

—-Hmm —dice Sherlock, lleno de aprobación por John, por su compañero de apartamento, por lo que él espera pueda incluso ser su amigo. —Yo estaba… solo me aseguraba de que nadie escuche a escondidas. 

—Bien —dice John, asintiendo una vez con su poderosa mandíbula. 

Sherlock parpadea de nuevo, desconcertado. No sabe por qué todo lo que John hace o dice logra sorprenderlo, pero lo hace. 

—Como sea —dice John, pero luego se detiene y sonríe tenso a la mesera, cuando regresa con el vino, no habla mientras ella sirve el vino para que lo pruebe, diligente sonríe de nuevo y asiente, la mesera sirve vino para cada uno y luego se retira. —Como sea —repite John levantado su copa hacia la de Sherlock. —Brindemos, y luego puedes continuar donde te quedaste. 

Dudoso, Sherlock levanta su copa, el tintineo de un vaso contra el otro en la quietud de su mesa. Toma un sorbo, el vino se siente dulce en su lengua, suave y delicado. —Esto está muy bueno —le dice a John. 

—Bien. —responde John— Pero entonces, ¿dices que podías sentir la magia de todos?

—Sí —dice Sherlock —toma otro sorbo, dejando que su tibieza le ayude a hablar. —La primera vez que use magia, Mami estaba llamándome para cenar, pero no quería ir, así que la callé. 

John se ríe. 

—Impactante.

Sherlock no puede evitar sonreír, algo de la tensión de su corazón se afloja un poco. 

—Sí, bueno, supongo que siempre he sido un poco cretino. Todo el mundo pensó que fue magia accidental y no me creyeron cuando traté de decirles que lo hice a propósito, que podía sentir la magia en todas partes y que lo único que tenía que hacer era manipular mi propia magia para hacer lo que yo quería. No lo entendían y los asustaba, así que pretendían que no estaba ocurriendo. 

—¿A qué te refieres con que podías sentirla en todas partes?

Sherlock se encoge de hombros.

—Es muy… puede ser… abrumador. Las marcas de magia son muy fuertes para mi. La magia se mueve en el aire en corrientes y yo estoy consciente de ellas. Mami solía poner poción alisadora en mi cabeza cuando era más joven, me provocaba dolor de cabeza siempre, tener toda esa magia embarrada sobre mi. Cuando lanzaba hechizos los sentía como hormigas en mi piel. Alguien lanzaba un simple Accio y yo podía sentir la magia en el aire, moverse y tirar hacia esa dirección. Pensaba que así era como todos experimentaban la magia, pero cuando traté de hablar de ello y nadie sabía de lo que hablaba empecé a darme cuenta que no era así. La primera vez que fui al Callejón Diagon, fue… toda esa magia alrededor, por todas partes, fue demasiado para mi. Era doloroso. Mi padre tuvo que llevarme a casa. 

—¿Era doloroso? —pregunta John. Sherlock levanta la vista rápidamente, pero solo se encuentra con la mirada inquisitiva de John, sin juzgarlo, así que Sherlock toma un poco más de vino, para que le ayude a continuar. 

—Sí —dice —era doloroso. He llegado a manejarlo un poco mejor, pero es… no sé cómo explicarlo. Siento la magia y los hechizos de forma… muy intensa. 

—Hogwarts hubiera sido muy difícil para ti, entonces. —dice John con una voz comprensiva— toda esa magia en todas partes. 

—Sí. 

—Pero eres brillante, incluso tu magia es diferente a la de la mayoría. ¿No estaban tus padres muy emocionados por eso?

Sherlock resopla y se ríe fríamente.

—No. No estaban emocionados de que su hijo más joven fuera el único de toda la familia que no pudo conseguir una varita y que no recibió una carta de Hogwarts. 

—¿No pudiste conseguir una varita? —pregunta John.

—Ninguna me funcionaba. —dice Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros. —No hacían lo que yo quería que hicieran. No necesito hechizos o varitas para canalizar mi magia, solo muevo la magia a mi alrededor, con el patrón correcto y hace lo que quiero. 

—Por eso la gente piensa que eres un Squib. —dice John después de unos momentos. 

—Sí —dice Sherlock, tomando un buen trago de vino. 

—Las personas son idiotas. —dice John con cierta agresividad en su voz que hace que un calor familiar surja en el estómago de Sherlock, sin saber qué decir, cálido como está. 

\------

De camino a casa van riéndose, bromeando sobre cosas tontas de una forma en la que Sherlock nunca en su vida pensó que lo haría, eso siempre fue algo que hacían otras personas, no algo que nadie quisiera hacer con él. Y sin embargo, él y John van riendo y charlando mientras se dirigen a casa, mientras John parece deleitarse con casi todo lo que Sherlock dice. Es algo extraño, un sentimiento emocionante. Sherlock no puede deshacerse de esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, no es que lo quiera, tampoco. 

Cuando están dentro, innecesariamente se hacen callar el uno al otro en la escaleras para no molestar a la Sra. Hudson, riéndose mientras John lucha con su llave y Sherlock simplemente abre la puerta con un movimiento de su mano, accidentalmente lanzándola contra la pared. John entra directo a la cocina y toma dos cervezas del refrigerador. Sherlock se sienta en su silla y John se tambalea para sentarse frente a él. 

—Qué día —dice John, mientras envía una cerveza flotante hacia Sherlock con un movimiento de su varita. Sherlock la toma y la bebe, aunque normalmente no le gusta mucho la cerveza. 

—Te gustó el caso. —dice Sherlock, ligeramente arrastrando sus palabras. Usualmente no bebe mucho y ahora se siente cálido y bien. 

—Me gustó. —admite John 

—¿Por qué no vuelves a ser auror? —pregunta Sherlock— Tu trabajo te parece aburrido. 

—Mi pierna— le recuerda John. 

—Es solo una maldición —dice Sherlock —es como un nudo. 

—No lo es, si fuera “solo una maldición” ya lo hubiera resuelto hace mucho tiempo ¿no?

Sherlock pestañea y se da cuenta que ha hecho enojar a John. 

—Oh, eso fue…

—Espera. ¿Un nudo? —le interrumpe John—¿A qué te refieres con un nudo?

—La maldición —dice Sherlock— es solo un nudo. Yo podría deshacerlo. —Él sabe que podría hacerlo, ha estado deseando hacerlo, pero sabe que esto está fuera de la conversación, esto es algo de lo que John no habla, así que no se ha dejado sacarlo a colación, pero en realidad muere por arreglarlo. 

John se ríe, pero no es una risa cálida. Toma un largo trago de cerveza y sacude su cabeza.

—Un nudo—dice, frotando una mano sobre su cara. —Un maldito nudo. 

Sherlock no sabe qué hacer. No sabe por qué la atmósfera ha cambiado, por qué no es excitante, risueña y cálida. 

—Lo siento —dice, más que nada porque está seguro de que esto es su culpa, aunque no está seguro de por qué. 

—Cristo —dice John. Toma otro trago de cerveza y respira profundamente. Sonríe de una forma que no está del todo bien y vuelve a mirar a Sherlock. —Está bien. 

—¿Lo está? —pregunta Sherlock, incapaz de detenerse. 

—Si —dice John— está bien. Enciende fuego, hace frío aquí dentro. 

—Tú tienes una varita— señala Sherlock

—Si, pero es mucho más divertido cuando tú lo haces. —dice John acomodándose en su silla. La oscuridad del momento se ha disuelto un poco. 

Sherlock mueve la magia y enciende el fuego, ignora la forma en que las llamas se alzan un poco más de lo que deberían por un momento antes de asentarse. Pretende que el calor en sus mejillas es solo por la cerveza. 

\-------

Al día siguiente, mientras John trabaja, Sherlock se aventura en el Callejón Diagon. Usa su túnica más gruesa, la que ha llenado de hechizos protectores que mantienen la magia lejos de él y va directo a la tienda botánica. Hace sus compras y se va tan rápido como puede, después va directo a casa. Entra en su habitación secreta y cuidadosamente planta sus nuevos elementos, se pierde fácilmente en una tarea familiar, aunque largamente olvidada, lanza la magia necesaria para asegurarse de que todo crecerá. Coloca sus dedos bajo su barbilla e inclina la cabeza, observa la habitación a su alrededor y ondea su mano hasta que pequeñas luces están suspendidas por todo el lugar, brillantes, suaves y tibias. 

Hay ventanas encantadas en una pared por las que amaba mirar, pero hace tiempo que se cubrieron con una gruesa capa negra, una mezcla de tierra y polvo que no se ha molestado en remover. Usa un encantamiento limpiador para aclararlas, ignora el nudo que se forma en su garganta cuando finalmente puede ver, a través del cristal, el bello paisaje una vez más. Se toma un momento para simplemente observar el cielo azul, el césped verde y el suave borboteo del agua. 

Esta vez ha traído solo plantas hermosas, algunas las necesita para las pociones, pero algunas solo le gustan. Recuerda cuando era pequeño, antes de llegar a los once años, antes de no recibir la carta de Hogwarts, antes de que todos supieran la verdad sobre su magia, cómo antes era solo él, solo en su habitación, cómo le gustaba jugar y decorar su habitación con luces y flores mágicas, cuando iba afuera y las criaturas mágicas se acercaban a él sin quererlo, esa afinidad con la magia que incluso las criaturas podían sentir y respondían a ello, cómo amaba la magia más que nada en el mundo. Su corazón duele, pero no es algo desagradable. 

\------

Unos días más tarde, Sherlock camina a la tienda cuando recibe un mensaje de Mike, quien le dice que John está en el hospital porque ha habido un accidente. No responde, solo se esconde en un callejón cercano y se aparece, aunque está usando ropa muggle y no lleva su usual túnica gruesa para cuando va a lugares mágicos. 

De inmediato su piel se eriza con toda la magia, una vez que ha llegado a San Mungo. El Sonorus que utilizan las brujas de registro se arrastra sobre su piel y hace que sus oídos duelan, pero lo ignora, se obliga a sí mismo a entrar en la recepción y preguntar por la habitación de John. Nadie lo mira de reojo, nadie sabe quién es, pero le inunda la magia de la multitud que lo rodea, así como la magia de las heridas y los padecimientos. 

Casi sin darse cuenta se encuentra en el elevador, cierra los ojos con fuerza para protegerse de la magia punzante que lo rodea. La fuerte presión de los Episkey conjurados rápidamente hace que su cabeza palpite, el dulzón y desagradable olor de maldiciones malignas e infecciosas en su nariz entra en su nariz hasta el punto de hacerlo preguntarse si sangrará, la magia del elevador en sí mismo es brillante y lo distrae. Su cabeza late con fuerza y lo único que puede pensar es en llegar a John. 

Cuando el elevador finalmente se detiene, se apresura a salir, ignora los sonidos y la magia intensa a su alrededor, a gran velocidad pasa entre la gente y el torbellino de magia sin control e inestable. Finalmente llega a la habitación de John y su alivio es tangible. Entra rápidamente, sus ojos inmediatamente recorren el cuerpo de John y éste lo observa sorprendido. 

—¿Sherlock?

Sherlock lo ignora y entra por completo en la habitación, respira con dificultad, manos en la cintura. Sus ojos continúan analizando a John y hace un sonido exasperado. 

—¿Una contusión? ¿Eso es todo?

—Ehm… ¿siento que no sea algo más grave? —dice John con el ceño fruncido. 

—Mike me envió un mensaje —dice Sherlock agitado— él nunca envía mensajes. Dijo que había ocurrido un accidente y estabas en el hospital. —La magia recorre su piel y siente como si su cabeza fuera a partirse en dos. 

—Cálmate —dice John— ven siéntate. Está bien. Yo estoy bien. 

Sherlock resopla agitado. 

—¿Calmarme? Estoy en San Mungo, no puedo calmarme. 

—Sí, sí puedes. Siéntate. —dice John de nuevo, señalando la silla. Sherlock lo mira con reproche y John suspira. —A un paciente le explotó en la cara su Snap explosivo, bastante feo, no funcionaba bien, lo trajo consigo y acabó explotando en mi cara. —dice John. —En serio estoy bien, solo es una pequeña contusión, pero ahora quieren que me siente aquí por un rato en lugar de trabajar, cuando, honestamente, preferiría irme a casa. 

—¿Tú preferirías ir a casa? —dice Sherlock, que no puede dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación, no puede dejar de moverse. De pronto John lo alcanza y lo toma de la mano, Sherlock se congela, lo mira, pestañea. 

—Está bien —dice John— Estoy bien. No tenías que haber venido. Puedes irte si lo prefieres. 

Sherlock simplemente lo mira, siente un corto circuito causado por el calor de los dedos de John que envuelven su muñeca.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta John, aún tomándolo de la mano. 

Sherlock asiente con fuerza, pero no puede evitar balancearse sobre sus talones, toda la magia de San Mungo reclamando su atención, aplastandolo, la magia clínica de los monitores en la habitación, la magia de los sanadores, la magia de los hechizos protectores, la magia de la gente que llena el hospital. Es demasiado para él, especialmente con toda la ansiedad que sintió desde que recibió el mensaje de Mike. 

John aprieta ligeramente su muñeca y lo suelta. 

—¿Por qué no te vas a casa? —le dice— Estaré bien, te veré cuando me dejen salir. 

Sherlock se sobresalta cuando alguien el corredor lanza Fregotego, un hechizo de limpieza, el áspero hechizo raspa su piel. Lo lanzan de nuevo y envuelve sus brazos sobre su torso. 

—Ya, vamos, nos vamos a casa. —dice John, se sienta y mueve sus piernas a la orilla de la cama, en ese momento entra una enfermera. 

—Me voy a casa. —dice John— Mi compañero de apartamento vino a recogerme. 

—Hay papeleo…

—Lo resolveré mañana. Gracias —toma a Sherlock del brazo y lo saca de la habitación. John los aparece en casa y Sherlock inmediatamente cierra los ojos para protegerse de la presión de la magia, espera no vomitar, encogiéndose de dolor. 

—Lo siento—dice John, mirándolo con preocupación. Sherlock sacude la cabeza y trata de respirar. Pone sus manos en las rodillas y respira profundamente, se obliga a levantarse y sale del apartamento. 

John lo sigue, sorprendido, lo llama para que espere, pero Sherlock lo ignora, su único pensamiento es el 221C. Su mano tiembla cuando usa magia para abrir la puerta, está a punto de cerrarla tras de sí, cuando John entra también. 

Sherlock lo mira fijamente en la oscuridad del sótano, asombrado de que lo haya seguido.

—Quiero ayudar. —dice John. 

—Gryffindor necio —logra decir Sherlock y luego se estremece— No hables —su voz es débil, y no enciende la luz. Va directo a un sofá viejo y mohoso en la oscuridad y se enrolla en él, su rostro hacia el respaldo, rodillas en el pecho. No hay ningún movimiento ni sonido de John por un momento hasta que toma una pesada manta del sofá y lo tapa con ella. 

—¿Todo bien? —susurra John. Sherlock asiente tembloroso y escucha un rastro de movimiento, mientras John logra sentarse en el piso, recargado en el sofá, el único espacio cercano a Sherlock en el que puede sentarse. 

Sherlock no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero finalmente empieza a sentirse calmado, las pesadas barreras que ha puesto en el 221C que no permiten ningún tipo de magia le ayudan a sentirse mejor. Ya no siente como si algo se arrastrara sobre su piel y no siente que su cabeza se partirá en dos. Está mucho más tranquilo. Inhala y frota sus manos en su cara, finge que no hay humedad sobre su rostro. 

Un nuevo tipo de incomodidad cae sobre él cuando recuerda que John está ahí, que John lo ha visto todo. 

—¿John? —susurra, su voz áspera. 

—¿Dormías? —le pregunta Sherlock, aún mirando el respaldo del sillón. Su voz es baja, es algo áspero entre un susurro y un gruñido. De algún modo todo se siente más intímo en la oscuridad del 221C.

—No —responde John 

—Bien. No se supone que duermas con una contusión. Ni aparecerte. 

—Está bien —dice John— Estoy bien. Sé que es 1981 

Sherlock resopla y después una risa aguda sale de John, algo se enciende en su interior otra vez. Gira con cuidado, agradecido por la protección de la oscuridad. 

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Sherlock— Tienes una contusión. 

—Estoy bien —dice John— ¿Tú?

—Sí—dice Sherlock. Su voz es más baja de lo que pretendía, más pequeña. 

—Gracias —añade— Yo no… Tú no tenías que venir aquí abajo. 

—Está bien. —dice John— Tú fuiste hasta San Mungo por mi. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. —se detiene un momento— ¿Tienes protegido el lugar? ¿Nada de magia? 

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —Sherlock pregunta, sorprendido. 

—Era auror —le recuerda John, una vez más. 

—Sí, pero he cometido muchos aurores incompetentes —dice Sherlock

—Me gustaría creer que yo no era incompetente. 

—Evidentemente no. —dice Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuidadosamente se sienta, baja las piernas y se sienta en la orilla, junto a John que está en el piso. 

—¿Me ayudas? —pregunta John, así que Sherlock estira una mano para ayudarlo, estabilizándolo cuando está de pie, nota lo tibio y sólido que se siente John bajo sus manos. Gira y ambos suben las escaleras, todo el camino hasta su apartamento. 

—¿Qué haces normalmente cuando vas al Callejón Diagon, al hospital o a lugares como esos? —pregunta John cuando han llegado arriba— ¿Siempre es así de malo?

Sherlock niega con la cabeza.

—Tengo un juego de túnicas que normalmente uso. Son bastante gruesas y pongo muchas protecciones en ellas. Me ayudan a mantener la magia lejos. 

—Brillante —dice John

Sherlock se sonroja, entra en la cocina para que Joh no lo vea. 

—¿Quieres té? —pregunta, aunque sus manos están un poco temblorosas al tomar la tetera. 

—De acuerdo. —responde John

Sherlock hace té, ese agradable ritual familiar, y cuando le pasa su té a John puede ver claramente que John quiere hablar. 

—Tienes preguntas. —dice Sherlock 

—Sí

—Adelante —dice Sherlock. Sorprendentemente no le molesta. 

—Yo solo… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que necesitabas una habitación como esa?

—¿Como el sótano?

John asiente, bebe un poco de té.

—Cuando era más joven muchos sanadores trataron de entender qué estaba mal con mi magia. La mayoría eran idiotas y no tenían nada útil que decir. 

—No hay nada malo con tu magia —dice John. Hay en su voz algo agresivo y Sherlock siente ese ahora ya familiar torrente que sube por su cuello. —Es increíble. 

—Eso es… bueno... —hace una pausa y aclara su garganta. —De cualquier modo, Mami buscaba sanadores al menos una vez a la semana, a veces más. Uno de ellos dijo que tengo un extraño desorden que aparece a veces en familias de sangre pura del que nadie habla, porque a los sangre pura les gusta fingir que son perfectos. —no lo hace a propósito, pero cuando dice “perfectos” lo hace con sorna, prácticamente escupiendo los sonidos.

—¿Un desorden? —pregunta John

—Mmm —responde Sherlock, tomando un poco de té— es un problema sensorial, soy demasiado sensible a la magia, obviamente, y por la forma en que mi mente y mi propia magia procesan la magia externa puede convertirse en algo bastante abrumador en grandes cantidades, puede ser algo muy… puede ser abrasivo y doloroso en cierta forma. Es... como sea, también puede sentirse muy bien. Es… difícil de explicar y muy pocas personas me han preguntado y realmente se han preocupado por escuchar mi respuesta, así que no tengo mucha experiencia describiendolo. 

—Está bien —dice John— eso debe haber sido difícil de niño. 

Sherlock lo mira un momento, se da cuenta de la sinceridad por la inclinación de sus cejas y la ligera inclinación de su cabeza. 

—Lo fue —admite después de un rato, desviando la mirada y con la mano tensa en su taza de té— Si soy honesto no tengo muchos buenos recuerdos de mi infancia. 

—Yo tampoco —dice John— Tampoco tengo buenas memorias de mi infancia. 

—¿No? 

John se encoge de hombros. 

—Mi padre era un imbécil y mi hermana me odió después de que obtuve mi carta de Hogwarts. No hablamos. 

—Lo siento —dice Sherlock

—No lo sientas. —responde John—Yo no lo siento. 

—Oh, bien —Sherlock responde aunque no está seguro si eso es algo bueno o algo malo. 

—¿Había algo que te gustara cuando eras niño? —pregunta John. Luce genuinamente curioso de la respuesta. 

Sherlock parpadea, poco acostumbrado a que alguien se interese de verdad por su vida. 

—Disfrutaba leer y hacer experimentos. Solía jugar mucho con magia también, antes de que mis padres me dijeran que era raro. 

—¿Jugar?

Sherlock levanta los hombros. Mueve su mano y una suave oleada de luces tibias lo sigue. Usa un dedo para enviarlas hacia John, que extiende su mano, y suavemente Sherlock la empuja hacia su palma. John sonríe, las líneas de su rostro iluminadas por la tibia luz con la que Sherlock ha jugado desde que era muy pequeño. Sherlock cambia los colores, después la ordena en forma de mariposa y la deja volar por la habitación.

—Cosas como esa —dice Sherlock algo incómodo, dejando que la mariposa se desvanezca. 

—Increíble —dice John otra vez. Sherlock sonríe, suave e inseguro.

\------

Más tarde esa noche, cuando John se ha ido a la cama, Sherlock entra en su habitación oculta y revisa sus plantas. Están floreciendo maravillosamente y el suelo bajo sus pies es suave, con un césped grueso y reluciente, agrega más luces y con una extraña, pero no desagradable, sensación en su corazón, forma pequeñas mariposas y pájaros con las luces, para que vuelen entre las flores. Añade un pequeño estanque en la esquina, con una pared de rocas a un costado. Cuidadosamente, crea la cascada. Sonríe. 

\-------

Hay otro caso y John falta al trabajo para ayudar a Sherlock, quien lo resuelve casi de inmediato. Vuelven a casa entre tropezones, un poco ebrios otra vez, ambos se ríen de los eventos del día, disfrutando la compañía del otro. 

Cuando entran, John va a la cocina y dice que llevará bebidas mientras Sherlock se sienta en su silla, su cabeza imprecisa y tibia, sonríe distraídamente hacia la silla de John hasta que éste vuelve y le pasa un vaso de vino. 

—Sherlock —dice John al sentarse 

—Ese soy yo —dice Sherlock. No puede evitarlo, una risita escapa de su boca. 

—Sí, lo sé —dice John, con un afectuoso girar de ojos— Uhm.. Hace un tiempo dijiste que la maldición de mi pierna luce como un nudo.

Sherlock se sienta derecho, de pronto tan alerta como puede estar, se concentra en John. 

—Sí,lo dije. Así es. 

—Si. ¿Eso es… tú piensas que podrías… realmente podrías arreglarlo? ¿O sólo lo hablabas por hablar?

—Yo no hablo por hablar —dice Sherlock impetuosamente. —Sí, puedo arreglarla. Claro que puedo. Tu magia es… es tibia, John, realmente tibia, como el sol y es dorada. Es hermosa. Es…—pausa sobresaltado, él no pensaba decir eso. Se aclara la garganta incómodo, sintiendo el rubor subir por su cuello. No se atreve a mirar a John. —La maldición en tu pierna mancha tu magia, evita que alcances todo tu potencial y obviamente afecta tu pierna. Es de un Mortífago ¿cierto? No me imagino a nadie más que podría usar una maldición tan oscura. 

John se queda callado por un momento, después se aclara la garganta. 

—Sí —dice— Un Mortífago. 

—Puedo arreglarla. Me encantaría. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos ahora? 

—No mientras estás un poco ebrio —dice John

—¡No estoy ebrio! —dice Sherlock, pero el modo en que lo dice, derretido en su silla expresa algo muy distinto. —Como sea puedo hacer una poción de sobriedad —añade petulante. Solo necesito algunas hojas de mis plantas. 

—¿Tienes plantas? —pregunta John 

Sherlock duda, inseguro sobre cómo actuar. Ha olvidado que John no sabe acerca de sus plantas por la prisa de arreglar su pierna. 

—¿Es eso lo que guardas en esa habitación mágica? —prosigue John

—¿Qué?

John gira los ojos. 

—No soy un idiota —dice— Sé que tienes una habitación escondida. Fui auror, insisto. 

—Lestrade nunca la ha notado —dice Sherlock, mirando con suspicacia, aunque su corazón late un poco más fuerte. 

John vuelve a girar los ojos.

—No soy Lestrade

—Claramente —añade Sherlock. Hace una pausa y observa a John por un momento— ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? 

John encoge los hombros. 

—Supuse que me lo dirías cuando quisieras.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Sherlock— Podría tener cualquier cosa ahí, podría ser peligroso. 

—Sí, bueno. No soy tú, tonto. Yo no tengo que llegar al fondo de todo secreto que cualquiera haya tenido. —dice John. Sus palabras podrían ser toscas, pero no se sienten así y Sherlock no puede evitar sonreír. 

—Muéstrame tu habitación secreta —dice John, 

El corazón de Sherlock da un salto en su pecho, nunca se la ha mostrado a nadie. Pero, por alguna razón, algo acerca de John, algo en la forma en la que siempre dice “increíble” le hace pensar que estará bien. 

—De acuerdo —dice en voz baja. Se pone de pie y coloca su bebida en la mesita, finge que sus manos son estables. John se levanta y lo sigue. 

Sherlock está demasiado consciente del sonido de sus pasos mientras camina por el corredor, así como del sonido de John detrás de él, de la respiración de John, de lo que está a punto de ocurrir, pero hace a un lado la ansiedad que trata de crecer en su interior. Se detiene frente a la vacía, familiar y angosta pared del corredor. Cierra los ojos, toma una profunda y temblorosa bocanada de aire antes de mover su mano en un complicado patrón, visualizando la magia en su mente y manipulándola con su mano. La puerta aparece y la abre, dudando solo por un momento. Toma otro aliento y entra, haciendo señas para que John entre. 

—Sherlock —dice John cuando da un paso al interior, un toque de sorpresa en su voz— Sherlock, esto es hermoso. 

Sherlock observa alrededor, parpadeando. La luz natural que entra por la ventana se ha ido, pues es de noche, la habitación debería estar a oscuras, pero todo está iluminado cálidamente por las cientos de luces mágicas que flotan alrededor de la habitación, como estrellas. Pequeñas mariposas y aves brillan al volar entre las plantas, deteniéndose a descansar en las flores y hojas brillantes. Está todo en silencio, salvo por el suave sonido de la cascada. 

En ese momento recuerda cómo era justo antes de que John se mudara, cómo todo estaba seco, nada más que plantas oscuras muertas que no debía haber tenido, pero ahora, hay flores coloridas por todas partes, suaves luces parpadean por la habitación con cada color del arcoiris y se da cuenta de que su habitación ha creado una atmósfera tibia, que se siente agradable y que da la bienvenida. Su rostro se colorea un poco y sin pensarlo estira su manga, aunque no lo necesita. 

—¿Qué hay ahí afuera? —pregunta John, su voz es un susurro, señalando la ventana, que prácticamente está oscura, salvo por la luz de la luna que se refleja en el agua y el césped. 

—No abren —dice Sherlock— pero el paisaje es un riachuelo cercano a la casa de mi infancia. Solía pasar mucho tiempo ahí. 

John gira para mirarlo y hay algo en el rostro de Sherlock que normalmente no ve. Uno de los pequeños pájaros de luz vuela sobre ellos y aterriza sobre su hombro, frotando su cabeza contra la mejilla de John. Sherlock se sonroja aunque no está seguro de por qué y John sonríe suavemente. Estira su mano y el pajarillo se posa sobre su dedo, John se acerca para examinarlo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras una mariposa vuela alrededor de su cabeza. 

—Parece que les gusto —dice John divertido, mirando a Sherlock.

El rubor de Sherlock crece y no sabe qué decir, así que prefiere no decir nada. 

—Sherlock, estas flores son hermosas —dice John otra vez— Esta habitación es.. Es fantástica. ¿Eso es una cascada?

Sherlock no responde mientras John se acerca a la esquina de la habitación expansible, el ave y la mariposa lo siguen, y se detiene donde la pequeña casaca fluye sobre rocas hasta el estanque. John se acerca y se inclina para jugar con el agua entre sus dedos, entonces mira a Sherlock con una risa de incredulidad. 

—¡Esto es increíble! —dice 

Sherlock no se siente capaz de hablar, observa a John mover el agua del estanque mientras las aves y las mariposas que él ha creado lo rodean. Su corazón late con fuerza y no puede entender lo que siente.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta John, levantándose para mirarlo. 

Sherlock asiente, inseguro de poder hablar, John se acerca y se detiene justo frente a él, le sonríe con una genuina y amplia sonrisa, mientras una de las aves de Sherlock se sienta en su hombro, acariciando suavemente su mandíbula con la cabeza. El corazón de Sherlock golpea con fuerza solo con verlo y parpadea muy rápido, tratando de asimilar todo esto, tratando de entender lo que siente.

—Gracias por mostrarme esto. —dice John

Sherlock asiente, los ojos puestos sobre John y los pequeños animales que él ha hecho y que no lo dejan solo.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta John de nuevo, mirando a Sherlock con una cálida sonrisa. 

Sherlock asiente una vez más, aún sin poder hablar. 

—¿Seguro? No has dicho nada en un rato —dice John, sus ojos un poco arrugados por la sonrisa en su rostro. 

—Tú.. Sí.—dice.

La sonrisa de John se expande y otro pajarillo acerca su cabeza al cuello de John. El rostro de Sherlock se ruboriza nuevamente y siente como si el aire entre los dos cambiara, cargado de cosas que no entiende. 

John levanta su mano. El pequeño pájaro aterriza sobre su dedo, tal como el anterior lo había hecho. 

—Son adorables —dice John, mientras mira el ave de Sherlock. 

Sherlock pasa saliva y se aclara la garganta. Abre su boca para hablar, pero se da cuenta de que otra vez no sabe qué decir, así que la cierra de nuevo. 

—No creo haberte visto así antes —continúa John, suena afectuoso, insoportablemente afectuoso. 

—Yo nunca… nadie nunca ha entrado aquí antes. —dice Sherlock con voz áspera, aunque sabe que John lo sabe. 

John sonríe. 

—Es una lástima, porque es realmente hermosa, pero eso solo me hace sentir más feliz de que me dejaras verla. 

Nuevamente Sherlock se sonroja y agradece la tenue iluminación de sus luces. 

—No tienes que hacer esa poción esta noche —dice John— ambos estamos un poco mareados. Mañana es sábado, podemos hacerlo entonces. Por qué no… ¿quieres que bebamos algo aquí? ¿Eso está bien? 

—Quiero arreglar tu pierna —dice Sherlock tras un momento, y realmente quiere, pero hay algo en la forma en que John lo mira, algo acerca de ver a John en la habitación, algo en la forma en que las luces parpadeantes brillan sobre sus rasgos, la forma en la que John toca a las aves, algo de todo eso le hace no querer moverse, le hace querer estar ahí más tiempo.

John le sonríe. 

—Mañana —dice —Yo podría… aunque no lo creas, me gustaría tomarme un momento para asimilar que la arreglarás, además. —admite— ¿Eso... está bien? 

Sherlock en realidad no lo comprende, no comprende porque John necesitaría tiempo, pero piensa que está bien. Sonríe.

—Sí

—¿Tomamos algo? —dice John— no puedo aparecer bebidas aquí ¿o sí? ¿Cómo funcionan las protecciones? Si salgo ¿puedo entrar de nuevo?

Sherlock inclina la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Mueve su mano, piensa en la marca mágica de John y la empuja hacia las protecciones. La magia dorada de John hace que la protección fría y metálica brille un poco, como si algo tibio creciera, espera un momento para dejar que todo se asiente, dejar que el oleaje mágico crezca en conjunto y se acomode. Un momento después abre sus ojos y John lo mira de un modo que no sabe cómo interpretar, así que desvía la mirada, algo se agita en su estómago. 

—¿Qué fue eso?—pregunta John curioso.

—Ahora se abrirá para ti. —dice Sherlock. Definitivamente debe estar borracho, porque no existe ninguna otra razón por la que esté haciendo algo como esto. —Sólo usa Alohomora 

—¿En serio? — pregunta John incrédulo. Se ríe, su sonrisa se ensancha. —¿Cambiaste las protecciones? ¿Sólo así? ¿Cualquiera puede entrar ahora?

—Claro que no —responde Sherlock— solo tú

—Oh —dice John después de un momento. Hay una pequeña sonrisa a la orilla de sus ojos, algo brillante en ellos que Sherlock apenas puede soportar— Bueno, está bien entonces —dice John y aún sonríe de forma peculiar, con tal efecto en Sherlock que algunas mariposas aparecen detrás de John. Sherlock se sonroja, agradecido de que John no pueda observar esa muestra de magia espontánea (se rehúsa a llamarla “accidental”). 

—Sí. —dice Sherlock, con la esperanza de escucharse firme. —Ve y traenos bebidas, entonces. 

John se ríe y deja la pequeña habitación. Sherlock se toma un momento para respirar, para estabilizarse, hasta que se da cuenta de que necesitarán donde sentarse. Observa a su alrededor desesperado, sin saber bien qué hacer, así que rápidamente aparece una banca junto al estanque, sin quererlo le crece una enredadera con flores que sube por una de las patas. No pretendía llegar tan lejos, debe estar más embriagado de lo que pensaba. 

Se congela y parpadea cuando siente el cambio de la magia a su alrededor, justo cuando John lanza Alohomora en la puerta. Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal, sintiendo la magia de John que pasa entre sus protecciones, sus palmas comienzan a sudar. 

John entra con una botella de vino y dos vasos que flotan frente a él. Sherlock pasa saliva, la tibia magia de John, pesada y profusa en su jardín. Toma el vaso de vino en el aire, sin importarle si es suyo o de John y toma un trago ávidamente. 

—¿Oh, hiciste una banca? —dice John alegremente, acercándose. Sherlock lo sigue por detrás, un poco mareado, y se sienta junto a él. 

—Salud —dice John, levantando su vaso hacia Sherlock, quien levanta el suyo para chocarlo. Ambos toman un largo trago. 

—¿De día se puede realmente ver el riachuelo? —pregunta John.

Le toma un momento a Sherlock entender lo que John está diciendo, pero se da cuenta de que se trata de la ventana. 

—Sí, claro.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? 

—¿En el río? —pregunta Sherlock confundido. 

—Dijiste que solías pasar mucho tiempo ahí —dice John— debe ser importante si hiciste una ventana solo para mirarlo. 

—Oh —dice Sherlock— Solía jugar con mariposas brillantes y cosas así.

—¿En serio? —pregunta John, que parece divertido.

—No es gracioso. —responde Sherlock, pero sus palabras se arrastran un poco. 

—Claro que no —dice John y Sherlock manifiesta su acuerdo con un sonido, tomando un trago de vino. 

—¿Cuál fue tu primera muestra de magia? —pregunta torpemente después de un momento, de pronto siente mucha curiosidad, pero se da cuenta que sus palabras viajan desde su cerebro hasta su boca con mucha dificultad— Me refiero a magia accidental. 

John resopla y mira al piso. 

—Lancé por los aires una sartén a la cabeza de mi padre —dice. 

—Oh —dice Sherlock— Eso no es muy amable —añade.

John se ríe, pero no es totalmente alegre.

—Sí, bueno, no era realmente un hombre muy amable. 

—Bien —dice Sherlock y de pronto se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. —Que lo golpearas con la sartén, no que no fuera amable —aclara. 

John se ríe. 

—Estás un poco ebrio ¿no? 

—No lo estoy —niega Sherlock, pero sabe que está mintiendo. 

—Hmm —dice John, que toma un largo sorbo. —Mejor pongámonos al día. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en esta habitación?

—Mucho. Solía verse diferente —dice abruptamente sin pensar. 

—¿Sí?

—Solía estar lleno de Alihotsy y menta, para preparar Elixir que provoca Euforia. Y colonias de billywig, por su aguijón. Y… otras cosas. —dice. Todo sale de su boca antes de darse cuenta de lo que está diciendo, de pronto pestañea rápidamente al entender lo que acaba de admitir. Sus hombros se tensan y no es capaz de mirar a John, de encararlo. 

—¿Todavía crece eso? —pregunta John un poco después, pero su voz tiene un cuidadoso tono neutral, sin rastro de acusación. 

Muy tenso, Sherlock no puede evitar pasar saliva, nervioso. 

—No —dice— Yo no… todo murió. Yo no pude cuidarlo. 

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta John.

—Yo estaba.. —hipa y luego toma un sorbo de vino. —No pude. 

De pronto siente la necesidad desesperada de terminar esta conversación. 

Para su sorpresa John levanta una mano y la coloca sobre su antebrazo, lo estrecha. 

—Me alegro de que ya no tengas eso aquí. —dice.

Sherlock se congela, los ojos clavados en la mano de John hasta que la retira. 

—Era… Ahora estoy limpio —dice. Por alguna razón necesita que John le crea. Se atreve a mirarlo y siente alivio cuando se da cuenta que John lo observa abiertamente, firme. 

—Bien —dice John. Luego sonríe y levanta su mano. Un pajarillo va hacia él y Sherlock frunce el ceño. 

—¿Usaste magia? —le pregunta, sus palabras se tropiezan entre sí en su lengua. —No lo sentí.

—No —dice John sonriente— No la necesito. 

—Sí, la necesitas, esas aves son mágicas —dice Sherlock— yo debo saberlo, yo las hice. 

John se ríe. 

—Sí, claro que lo hiciste —dice. Sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas, le sonríe a Sherlock. Luce otra vez afectuoso y Sherlock desvía la mirada un momento, una vibración en su corazón le hace sentir como si flotara, como si no pudiera respirar. 

—Es en verdad magia increíble —dice John.

—Sí, lo sé—dice Sherlock petulante, aunque su voz desmiente lo que en realidad siente. 

—Pero claro que lo es —dice John— tú eres increíble ¿sabes? 

—Sigues diciendo eso —dice Sherlock. Intenta parecer defensivo, pero hay algo herido en su voz que no puede controlar. 

—Porque es verdad —dice John, su voz es suave y baja, sonríe antes de dejar que el pajarillo vuele. Sherlock lo mira de reojo y siente cómo sus labios forman una sonrisa. 

—Creo que estoy ebrio —le dice a John.

—Sí, lo estás —asiente John— lo estás. ¿Quieres otro vaso? 

De su interior surge una carcajada y extiende su vaso hacia John, quien le ayuda a ajustar el ángulo y a sostenerlo antes de llenarlo. 

—Puede que esté loco —dice John al rellenar su propio vaso— Pero hay algo atemorizante en que vayas a arreglar mi pierna, si te soy honesto. 

—No voy a arruinarlo —dice Sherlock rápidamente— No podría hacer eso. 

—Lo sé —le asegura John, tomando un largo trago de vino. —Es solo.. Tú sabes. Todo el mundo siempre tiene una maldita opinión al respecto, siempre tienen que hablar sobre lo extraño que es que un sanador tenga una pierna que no puede arreglar. 

—Los sanadores no se sanan a sí mismos —dice Sherlock 

—Claro que no —dice John— Pero ya sabes, ha sido así por tanto tiempo —añade—es un poco… ya me acostumbré a esto. Es un poco extraño pensar en estar sin esto. 

Sherlock arruga la nariz. 

—Sí, pero es una mancha oscura en tu magia. ¿No quieres que se vaya? No necesitas eso, tu magia es buena, John. 

—¿Buena? 

—Mmm —dice Sherlock, sonríe y cierra los ojos— Puedo sentirla en las barreras de protección ahora, es tibia. 

—¿Tibia?

—Tibia. —repite Sherlock. Cierra los ojos y deja que la sensación pase sobre él. Es vertiginoso, sublime, especialmente con John sentado junto a él, en esta habitación, con el vino cosquilleando en su interior— Se siente bien, es como una manta. 

Abre los ojos un momento después y siente una corriente de algo como vergüenza que lo recorre. 

—¿Por qué me miras así? —le pregunta a John. Su corazón late un poco más rápido, pero lo ignora, toma un poco de vino. 

—No tengo una razón— dice John, su voz un poco ronca. —Así que mi magia no.. ¿no es como la magia de San Mungo para ti? 

Sherlock sacude la cabeza rápidamente. 

—Claro que no. No seas idiota. 

—Claro que no —repite John y luego se ríe. Sherlock no puede evitar reírse con él. 

John estira su mano, familiar y firme, y toca ligeramente su pierna. Sherlock lo mira confundido, inseguro de qué hacer e incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea el fantasma de su tacto en su pierna, que permanece después de que John la retira. 

—Estás un poco ebrio —dice John. Esta vez su voz es suave, tibia. —Deberías irte a la cama. 

—Tú también estás ebrio —logra decir Sherlock, todavía asombrado por el calor que permanece en donde John puso su mano. 

—Mmm —asiente John— No tan ebrio como tú.

—Dormiré en el pasto —dice Sherlock. Pone su vaso en la banca junto a él y se desliza hasta el piso, sus miembros se sienten sueltos y se recuesta sobre su espalda, sintiendo la textura del pasto a través de la ropa. —Se siente bien —le dice a John, arrrugando la nariz cuando una mariposa se posa en la punta. 

—Hey —dice John riendo, empujando la pierna de Sherlock con su pie — No te duermas aquí, tienes una cama. 

—Se siente bien —dice Sherlock somnoliento— Está tibio. Es diferente con tu magia. 

Antes de darse cuenta hay una sombra sobre él y Sherlock abre los ojos para ver a John de pie sobre él.

—Vamos —dice John, extendiendo su mano, sonriente. 

Sherlock se ríe. 

—Mis aves te siguen

—Lo hace —dice John. Su voz es tibia— Vamos, te llevo a tu cama. 

Sherlock deja que John le ayude a levantarse y que le ayude a sostenerse cuando se inclina demasiado en una dirección, deja que lo guíe con una mano en su brazo hacia su habitación y lo envía a la cama. 

\-------

A la mañana siguiente Sherlock se despierta y parece incapaz de desarrugar su nariz o dejar de fruncir el entrecejo. Logra sentarse y hace una mueca cuando siente el mareo y la sensación de que su cabeza se partirá en dos. Se envuelve en su sábana, se obliga a levantarse y a tambalearse fuera de su habitación, saltando cuando la brillante luz del sol lo toca al llegar a la sala de estar. 

—John —dice, su voz lastimosa y pedregosa. 

John está sentado en la cocina, tomando té. Levanta la vista hacia Sherlock, divertido. 

—¿Un poco de resaca? —pregunta 

—Poción para resaca. —logra decir Sherlock, estremeciéndose. 

—Un poco más melodramático —murmura John, pero se levanta y toma algo de la barra. 

—Supuse que tendrías un poco de resaca —dice John— Hice esto esta mañana. 

Le pasa una taza con poción a Sherlock, que la huele suspicaz.

—Oh, en serio —dice John— Puede que no sea como tú, pero puedo hacer una poción de resaca. 

Sherlock gesticula y bebe toda la taza de un solo trago, de inmediato siente como se relajan sus hombros y se aclara su cabeza. 

—Siéntate—dice John— Hare un poco de té. Acomódate. 

—Eso estuvo bien— dice Sherlock un poco sorprendido— me siento mucho mejor. 

—Sí, no soy un idiota ¿sabes? —dice John.

Sherlock no responde, simplemente acomoda su sábana. Piensa en la noche anterior y abre mucho los ojos cuando recuerda que dejó entrar a John en las barreras de protección de su habitación. No puede evitar mirar directamente la espalda de John mientras este hace té, pensando. Siente su rostro calentarse cuando recuerda las cosas que le dijo, la forma en la que actuó. Dobla sus brazos sobre la mesa y pone su frente en ellos, apretando los ojos. 

—Arriba —dice John unos momentos después— el té está listo, tostadas también. 

—No pedí tostadas —murmura Sherlock a la mesa. 

—Lo sé —dice John, que duda un poco antes de continuar— Necesitas algo en tu estómago si vas a arreglar mi pierna ¿No? 

Sherlock se levanta y rápidamente jala la sábana de regreso a su sitio cuando esta se resbala por su hombro. 

—¿Aún quieres que arregle tu pierna? 

—Si no te molesta —dice John 

—Yo quiero —dice Sherlock. Toma el té que le ofrece John y bebe un largo sorbo, después una gran mordida de tostada— Solo déjame comer esto. 

—Podrías vestirte primero—sugiere John. 

Sherlock se mira. 

—Oh, claro —dice y después de mirarse entre ellos se ríen, una tierna alegría secreta fluye entre ellos, y entonces Sherlock le da la bienvenida a eso tibio que florece en su estómago. 

\--------

Un poco después Sherlock está bañado y vestido, mientras John está en su silla, leyendo el periódico, aunque obviamente sin prestarle atención. Sherlock pasa la mirada sobre él y suelta un poco de aire, a punto de hablar, cuando John lo mira. 

—No —dice John. 

Sherlock frunce el ceño. 

—¿No qué? 

—No digas nada sobre mi estado de ánimo o lo que sea que hayas deducido desde que entraste en la habitación —dice John

—De hecho yo iba solo a preguntar si estabas listo —miente Sherlock 

John resopla. 

—Si, está bien 

—Recuéstate en el sofá —le pide Sherlock, su mirada observa lo fuerte que aprieta el periódoco, lo tensos que mantiene sus hombros, lo rígida que se nota su mandíbula. 

—Si estás listo—añade sin ser grosero. 

John deja el periódico y pone sus manos en la silla por un momento, deja salir un sonoro aliento y luego asiente una vez con la cabeza antes de levantarse, sus hombros muy rígidos. Cojea hasta el sofá con su bastón y se sienta, sube la pierna herida con sus manos y coloca la otra fácilmente. 

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo? —pregunta John antes de recostarse. 

Sherlock asiente, seguro y certero, se miran un momento, un largo momento en el que John parece evaluar la seguridad de Sherlock, antes de eso John asiente una vez, exhala y se recuesta, mirando el techo. Sherlock se queda sintiéndose agradecido y encantado con que John le permita hacer esto. 

Un minuto antes de empezar —dice Sherlock, su voz baja— Solo no te muevas. 

—De acuerdo— dice John. Su voz es fuerte y trata de ser reafirmante. Sherlock nota una vez más la clase de auror que John debe haber sido. 

Sherlock sostiene su mano sobre la pierna de John, donde la maldición permanece. Suavemente indaga con su propia magia, siente la forma y el contorno de la maldición. Es fría y metálica, le hace temblar cada vez que su magia se acerca demasiado. Sabe que puede removerla, pero definitivamente le tomará tiempo y esfuerzo. Le ha dicho a John que es como un nudo y lo es, pero es un intrincado nudo de acero, uno en el que tendrá que trabajar mucho para deshacerlo. 

—Voy a empezar —murmura hacia John— Trata de no moverte. No sé si te dolerá. 

—Está bien— dice John, voz de acero, mirada concentrada en el techo, ceño fruncido. 

Sherlock concentra su magia y la usa para tomar uno de los extremos de lo que parece un nudo mágico, pero no se mueve. Intenta esto durante algún tiempo, un poco de sudor se forma en su frente hasta que se da cuenta de que esto no es útil.

John —murmura— ¿Confías en mí? 

Sí —dice John— voz tensa.

—Voy a manipular tu magia. Puede sentirse algo extraño —dice Sherlock. 

—¿Tú qué? 

—Quédate quieto, no te muevas. Solo relájate. Esto va a funcionar, sé que lo hará. —dice Sherlock sin mover la mirada de la pierna de John. 

—Está bien —dice John. No suena relajado, pero Sherlock lo ignora. Se concentra una vez más en su pierna, en la forma en que la magia de John rodea el nudo. Cuidadosamente, suave, empuja la magia de John con la suya, las une para que juntas tiren del extremo de la maldición. Esto funciona, se da cuenta, pero es difícil y lento, entre más profundo entra en el nudo, peor es la sensación para él. Trabaja sin detenerse, usando su propia magia y manipulando la de John para, lentamente, desenrollar la fría y desagradable maldición. La magia es repugnante y hace que su boca se seque y su cabeza duela, pero continúa, ignorando las náuseas y el gélido frío que corre por su cuerpo. 

El tiempo pasa aunque no sabe cuánto exactamente hasta que, finalmente, con manos que no había percibido temblorosas, el remanente de la maldición se ha ido, la última mancha ha dejado la magia de John y no hay nada más que su pierna, nada más que calor, oro y fuerza.

—Terminé —dice Sherlock después de un momento, sorprendido por la debilidad de su voz. 

—Sherlock —dice John, voz vacilante, llena de asombro. —Mi pierna no duele.

—Me alegra —logra decir Sherlock, sintiendo que podría colapsar sobre el sofá, como si alguien estuviera martillando su cabeza con un rompehielo. 

John se sienta, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, pero al instante observa a Sherlock 

—Ay, dios—dice.

—Maldices como muggle —dice Sherlock débilmente, sus dientes castañean.

John pone ambas piernas en el piso fácilmente, no se toma el tiempo de sentirlo. En cambio se levanta, sobre sus dos piernas y sin bastón, sin tomarse un momento para regocijarse (auror, piensa Sherlock) y jala cuidadosamente a Sherlock para colocarlo en el sillón. Toma una manta del sillón y lo envuelve en ella, va hacia su propia silla y toma otra manta para envolverlo con ella también. Lanza un suave hechizo de calor. 

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Sherlock. Levanta los dedos frente a su rostro. —¿Cuántos dedos? 

—Tres —dice Sherlock, tratando de fruncir el ceño. —Estoy bien. 

—¡Si, claro que estás bien! —dice John—- estás temblando, maldición, estás helado y sudas al mismo tiempo. 

—Frío —dice Sherlock 

—No tienes fiebre 

—La maldición era fría —dice Sherlock. Cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño. —Fría y oscura —tiembla, la sensación de esa magia aún muy presente. 

—Vamos —dice John. Toma a Sherlock de los brazos. 

Sherlock deja salir un débil gemido. 

—¿A dónde? 

—A tu habitación de plantas —dice John— Dijiste que era tibia. Vamos.

Sherlock se tambalea junto a John, aferrándose a las mantas y envolviendose en ellas tan fuerte como puede, permite que John le ayude a caminar la corta distancia al corredor. 

—No estás usando el bastón —logra decir, ignorando el dolor de cabeza.

—No —dice John. Se detiene frente a la pared lisa— Hiciste un trabajo perfecto —dice suavemente y un flujo de algo agradable logra encontrar su camino hacia Sherlock, pero aún así se siente débil y espantoso, pero vale la pena, piensa, solo por ese momento. Entonces John lanza Alohomora, abre la puerta y jala a Sherlock al interior consigo, acomodándolo en la banca. 

—Eres listo —dice Sherlock, porque la tibieza de la magia de John en las protecciones realmente se siente bien. Cierra los ojos y deja que eso pase sobre él al sentarse. 

John está de pie frente a él y le lanza otro hechizo de calor. Sherlock siente cómo se relajan sus hombros, la magia gotea sobre él, tibia como el sol, suave como la brisa. Siente algo suave en su rostro, abre sus ojos y ve a John, quien suavemente toca su rostro para quitar el sudor de su frente con su pañuelo. Observa, mantiene sus cansados ojos en John, que está de pie frente a él, sin bastón y no puede evitar pensar en cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que alguien cuidó de él, lo frío y miserable que se siente todavía, la oscuridad que sintió de la magia. La oscuridad todavía roza los límites de su mente, pegajosa y nauseabunda. Siente una una inusual presión sobre los senos frontales, John comienza a verse borroso. Cierra los ojos, siente cómo saltan sus cejas involuntariamente, siente una contracción en su labio. 

John se acerca más y lo abraza. El rostro de Sherlock presionado contra su estómago. John frota su espalda con sus brazos sobre las mantas, esparciendo calor sobre él y Sherlock estira sus brazos para envolver a John con ellos. Sus latidos acelerándose, pero su dolor de cabeza comienza a ceder, también comienza a sentirse tibio. John. 

—Hiciste un gran trabajo —le dice John, su voz es suave y tibia— Dios, eres brillante. Eres tan brillante, Sherlock. Gracias. 

Sherlock no siente que pueda responder. Se acerca más a John, sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable, pero John lo toma con más fuerza. 

—Eres brillante —murmura John de nuevo. Extrañamente, Sherlock siente que sus hombros tiemblan, siente algo que se rehúsa a llamar sollozo en su garganta. Siente como un sentimiento de vergüenza pasa sobre él, pero una de las manos de John pasa por su cabello, suave y tibia— Está bien —dice John— Está hecho. Estuviste… estuviste increíble, Sherlock. Gracias. Está bien. 

Guardan silencio un momento y Sherlock se concentra en mantener estable su respiración, en tratar de relajarse, en el calor de John que lo rodea, en la magia de John y en su presencia física. Los dedos de John pasan por su cabello y de vez en cuando le repite que todo está bien. Sherlock piensa que debería sentirse avergonzado, pero por alguna razón, no es así. Respira profundamente unas cuantas veces y trata de mantenerse bajo control, respira un poco más hasta que el aire deja de salir tembloroso, hasta que sus ojos están secos, hasta que la oscuridad pegajosa de la maldición es solo un recuerdo. 

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta John 

Sherlock asiente, pero no se mueve. 

—¿Tu pierna? —logra preguntar una vez que se siente un poco más sereno, su voz baja y amortiguada por la camisa de John. 

John se ríe y Sherlock siente la vibración en su mejilla. Es maravilloso, piensa. 

—Está bien. Está más que bien. Está perfecta. —dice John 

Sherlock sonríe aún en la camisa de John, se relaja un poco más en el contacto. 

—Bien. Era fría —le dice de nuevo— Dolió. 

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —pregunta John, algo áspero en su voz. 

Sherlock asiente, no quiere retirar la cabeza del pecho de John, quiere sentir la vibración de su voz. 

—No me di cuenta de que te afectaría así —dice John, que aún pasa sus dedos entre el cabello de Sherlock —Debí pensarlo. 

Sherlock sacude la cabeza. 

—Está bien—dice—está bien. 

—¿Sí? 

—Sí —dice Sherlock— Estoy cansado. 

—Quédate así un rato, entonces. —dice John, su voz aún es un poco áspera, callada.

—Te vas a cansar —dice Sherlock 

—No lo haré, lo prometo. 

Sherlock sonríe, siente como se sonroja y se siente somnoliento, pero tibio y seguro. John continúa acariciando su cabello y frotando su espalda. Sherlock tiembla con la sensación. 

—¿Está bien? —pregunta John 

—Se siente bien —admite Sherlock, su voz es apenas un susurro. Su corazón late rápidamente y sabe que esto es diferente, esto es nuevo, pero envuelto en John, habiendo pasado las últimas horas con su magia profundamente entrelazada a la de John, sentado en su habitación secreta, que tiene un poco de su magia en sí misma, no es capaz de moverse, de negarse esto a sí mismo. 

—Bien —murmura John. 

No sabe con certeza cuánto tiempo permanecen así, pero piensa que podría estar ahí para siempre y eso estaría bien. No desea moverse, no quiere que los dedos de John dejen su cabello, no quiere que la mano de John deje de moverse por su espalda y hombros. Suspira y en cambio deja que sus cansados brazos se deslicen a sus rodillas para descansar y luego rodea suavemente los muslos de John. 

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta John de nuevo. 

—Mmm 

—¿Tienes hambre? Ya es un poco tarde. Deberías comer. Podríamos pedir curry. 

—No lo sé —dice Sherlock, que no es exactamente la verdad, pero no quiere dejar la habitación, no quiere dejar a John. Tiene la sensación de que cuando salga de ahí nada de eso habrá pasado, como si el hechizo fuera a romperse. 

Pero John se ríe y Sherlock inclina su cabeza, se atreve a mirarlo. 

—Hola, tú —dice John cuando hace contacto visual, le sonríe de una forma que Sherlock no ha visto nunca antes. Hay aves en sus hombros de nuevo y Sherlock no puede evitar sonrojarse. John pasa su mano por su cabello y lo retira de su frente, deja que su pulgar pasee por su frente. Sherlock tiembla de nuevo, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada esta vez. 

—Gracias —dice John, lo mira de un modo que le hace sentir como si su corazón estuviera a punto de saltar de su pecho. Uno de sus pajarillos se pega a la mandíbula de John. 

—No necesitas agradecerme —dice Sherlock. Se sorprende con la suavidad de su propia voz. No sabe qué más decir. 

—Claro que sí—dice John. Desliza su pulgar por su mejilla esta vez y aunque Sherlock no pretende hacerlo se inclina para sentir el contacto, siente sus ojos cerrarse, solo un momento. 

—Eres tan brillante —murmura John de nuevo y su voz es suave— Y tan… eres tan atractivo —dice, su voz se convierte en apenas un susurro. 

Sherlock lo mira, su corazón late con fuerza. John se inclina un poco más y de algún modo Sherlock logra estirarse para encontrarlo, antes de entender lo que está ocurriendo, los labios de John están sobre los suyos, suave y dulcemente. Permanecen así un momento, un momento perfecto en el que el tiempo se detiene, en el que Sherlock piensa que su corazón latirá tan fuerte que se escapará de su pecho, en el que la sensación de John rodeándolo es abrumadoramente fuerte. Y luego los labios de John se deslizan, pero no se aleja demasiado. 

—¿Está bien? —pregunta John, su pulgar acariciando aún la mejilla de Sherlock, sus ojos pasan por el rostro de Sherlock, imposiblemente tibios, imposiblemente real. 

Sherlock pasa saliva, labios entreabiertos, inseguro de poder hablar. Logra asentir, incapaz de quitar la visa de John. John sonríe, sus ojos se arrugan un poco, su pulgar pasando por su mejilla. Se inclina de nuevo y esta vez Sherlock sabe qué esperar, pero eso no lo hace menos perfecto, menos brillante. Sus manos encuentran la espalda de John de nuevo, y se enrollan en su camisa. John lo besa un poco más esta vez, cambia un poco el ángulo de sus labios, toma la cabeza de Sherlock con sus manos. 

—Eres brillante—le dice una vez más cuando se separan, su voz es muy suave. 

—John —dice Sherlock, inseguro de decir algo más, inseguro de cómo proceder. 

—¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que has hecho por mi, incluso antes de mi pierna? —le pregunta John. Aún sonríe, aún le habla a Sherlock con esa voz suave, íntima, que lo hace sentir como si se derritiera. 

—No he hecho nada —niega Sherlock.

John sacude su cabeza. 

—Has hecho tanto —dice, suena tan seguro que Sherlock casi siente que puede creerle. — Estaba tan… no creo que sepas lo miserable que era antes de mudarme contigo, pero no podía seguir siendo miserable contigo alrededor, no cuando eres tan… tan tú. Eres, sé que lo digo todo el tiempo, pero de verdad eres brillante. —dice John— Normalmente no soy… soy muy malo para esto, para hablar, pero tú realmente, después de lo de hoy, de lo que hiciste hoy por mi, no puedo, no puedo no decirte que eres... —la voz de John se corta, suena un poco ahogada. Mira hacia otro lado por un momento y después lo mira de nuevo. Cuando vuelve a hablar es con seguridad, con determinación en la voz— Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Salvaste mi vida, incluso antes de mi pierna. Eres brillante. 

Sherlock no sabe qué decir o cómo responder. Hay algo que se mueve en su estómago, algo tibio. Siente como si quisiera llorar, aunque no está triste, no puede evitar la punzada que aparece de nuevo detrás de los ojos. Sus dedos se enrollan en la camisa de John y desvía la mirada por un momento, logra respirar aunque tembloroso. 

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta John con voz suave. 

—Yo…—se da cuenta que no tiene idea de qué decir a continuación, y mira a John con desamparo, sintiendo una oleada de emociones con las que no sabe qué hacer. 

—Está bien —le dice John 

—John, es... lo que dijiste —respira profundamente, desvía la mirada y se obliga a empezar de nuevo. —Yo tampoco soy muy bueno para esto. Hablar. Lo siento. Tú eres… Nunca pensé que alguien… No estoy acostumbrado a tener un amigo, mucho menos… mucho menos tú. —no logra darle sentido a sus palabras, que simplemente salen de él, no piensa que John pueda tampoco. Se siente frustrado, avergonzado. 

—Me tienes a mi —confirma John en voz baja. 

Sherlock siente que no puede respirar, como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado. 

—¿En serio? —pregunta. 

John se inclina y lo besa de nuevo. 

—Sí. Siempre. —murmura John, muy cerca de sus labios. Sherlock tiembla y John lo besa una vez más, cerrando la distancia entre ellos con facilidad, presionando sus labios suavemente, con dulzura, perfectamente. Se quedan así un momento, John de pie sobre sus dos piernas, Sherlock inclinado para encontrarlo en un beso, rodeados por las suaves luces y las flores. 

—¿Pedimos curry? —pregunta John después, sonriente. 

Sherlock sonríe también y siente como si el mundo hubiera girado de cabeza, siente una ligereza en su pecho que es nueva y tan maravillosa que le asusta. 

—Sí—responde. 

John le ayuda a levantarse y lo guía a la sala de estar, sus manos pasan sobre él más que antes, su cuerpo está tan cerca que Sherlock siente su vello erizarse. John lo acomoda en el sofá y se asegura de que sus mantas lo rodean con seguridad, lo besa una vez más y va a la cocina por los menús. Sherlock se acomoda en las mantas y se recuesta, una sonrisa que no puede controlar florece en su rostro, seguro de que nunca antes ha sonreído así. Gira hacia el respaldo, enrollándose, y estira sus dedos, crea suaves luces que ondea con los dedos en patrones que conoce desde que era pequeño. Su sonrisa brilla mientras observa las luces y las encuentra hermosas. 

John vuelve un momento después con el menú, se sienta en el pequeño espacio entre la orilla del sofá y la espalda de Sherlock. Observa sobre sus hombros, ve las luces y sonríe. 

—Eso es muy bonito—le dice. 

Sherlock continúa moviendo sus dedos, haciendo espirales con las luces. 

—Siempre he pensado eso también.

John se inclina y le besa la frente, cuando Sherlock gira la cabeza lo mira. John le besa una ceja y luego la mejilla, la comisura de la boca y finalmente sus labios, suavemente. 

—Gracias —le dice John, su voz suave, pero intensa— Muchas gracias, Sherlock. Muchas. Esto es… Nunca pensé que volvería a caminar normalmente de nuevo, de verdad nunca lo pensé. Eres increíble. Honestamente no creo haber comprendido esto aún, lo que has hecho. 

Los labios de Sherlock forman una pequeña sonrisa, sus mejillas se sonrojan. 

—Gracias —dice. 

John entrelaza sus dedos sin quitar la vista de Sherlock. 

—¿Por qué me agradeces? Yo solo estuve aquí recostado. 

Sherlock niega con la cabeza. 

—Has hecho mucho más que eso —le dice. 

John duda y luego levanta la mano libre de nuevo, acaricia con su pulgar la mejilla de de Sherlock una vez más.

—¿Esto está bien? —pregunta con voz suave. 

Sherlock asiente, su corazón se encoge. 

—Yo… es difícil para mí creer que esto realmente está pasando —admite, sintiéndose vulnerable y expuesto, pero piensa que eso está bien. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó John.

—No lo sé —dice Sherlock, su voz es apenas un susurro. —Es… Yo nunca… No sé lo que significa. 

John sonríe. 

—Significa que te amo —dice, y Sherlock pasa saliva, siente sus latidos en algún lugar de la garganta, congelado en el tiempo. —Significa que quiero estar contigo. Si es que eso te gustaría. 

—Me gustaría —dice abruptamente Sherlock, de inmediato. Luego parpadea, dándose cuenta de lo que ha dicho. John comienza a reírse, una risa aguda, luego lo besa nuevamente y se ríe al mismo tiempo. Sherlock piensa que se va a derretir en el sofá. 

—¿Te gustaría? —dice John un momento después y en sus ojos brilla la dicha. 

—Mucho —dice Sherlock, sonriendo. Se toma un momento, toma valor, piensa en el calor que se mueve en su estómago desde que John se mudó y se da cuenta de lo que significa— Te amo —dice en un susurro. 

El rostro de John se transforma en una suave y tierna sonrisa. 

—Brillante —dice. 

Se besa de nuevo, tibio, suave y dulce. Les lleva un poco de tiempo llamar por comida y cuando llega John trota escaleras abajo para recogerla con sus dos pies, Sherlock lo observa ir con una sonrisa. 

\------

Más tarde, recostados en el césped juntos en lo que se ha convertido la habitación secreta de ambos, Sherlock sonríe, su cabeza descansa sobre el pecho de John, los dedos de Sherlock pasan por su cabello. Piensa en cómo fue esta habitación antes, cómo fue él alguna vez, y cómo por primera vez en su vida siente que pertenece, que vale la pena. 

—Eres perfecto —murmura hacia John, superado por la emoción y la gratitud. 

John se ríe, despacio y tibio, y Sherlock lo siente bajo su mejilla y se acerca más.

—Nadie es perfecto —dice John, su voz es ligera. 

—Tú lo eres —dice Sherlock— para mí. 

—Y tú lo eres —dice John. Hay una sonrisa en su voz— Para mi. 

Los labios de Sherlock forman una pequeña sonrisa y en lo profundo de su corazón le cree. Para Sherlock, que ve toda la magia, un nuevo y diferente tipo de magia ha nacido. Alrededor de ellos todo florece y las mariposas agitan sus alas brillantes. En medio de todo eso Sherlock se da cuenta de que ha encontrado algo más hermoso y preciado, algo más mágico que cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Sonríe.

**Author's Note:**

> Las mariposas brillantes con las que juega Sherlock de niño se llaman Flitterby, pero no encontré un término que se usará en español en ningún lado, así que lo dejé como "mariposas". Si las conocen, son esas.


End file.
